


Wicked Affections

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bartender Oh Sehun, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Police Detective Sehun, References to Drugs, Sexual Tension, Suspense, lots of crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Every time they would cross paths, Kai would always have the same smug smirk on his lips and he'd breezily greet Sehun as he feigned innocence. He is good at showing Sehun that he is always one step ahead of him.After another failed case against his sworn enemy, Kai, Detective Sehun was assigned to go undercover at a shady nightclub, Dionysus, as a bartender. However, he wasn't expecting to see Kai as a VIP customer there. Kai wasn't expecting him there either but that didn't stop him from giving Sehun an option that was simply hard to refuse.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 119
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** SAH471  
>  **Prompt:** How Detective Oh Sehun ended up working undercover as a bartender at some shady bar, it is probably his co-worker Chanyeol's fault. But he is not expecting to serve drinks to the bar's regular VIP Customer Kim Kai, AKA his sworn enemy. What he also isn't expecting is for Kai to be involved in the case he's currently working on.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hey! This fic has been so stressful to write but I hope I did the prompt justice despite all my stress and worries. I just want to point out that all knowledge I had while writing this fic was from the crime shows I have watched, I am not really knowledgeable in the field and I just wanted to try to challenge myself with the prompt. If there are inaccuracies, please forgive me! Also, my biggest THANK YOU and SORRY to the MODs for being so understanding and patient with me. I really wish I could have done better but I love this trope and I am thankful you gave us fic writers a chance to write for the fest. Thank you so much! Enjoy reading! <3

The apartment building is mocking him at this point. Sehun impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he adjusted his binoculars to once again look at the window. Five hours into this stakeout and still no suspicious activity. 

The sound of static coming from the radio transmitter nearly made him jump out of his seat. "Any signs of suspicious activity?" a voice asked. 

"Still none, he hasn't left the entrance either." Sehun replied. 

"No signs of him or any of his men at the back door too. He's still in the room. Shouldn't we just break in? A drug trade should not be lasting this long. We might lose our chance." 

"We can't just barge in, Chanyeol. We have to catch them in the act, it’s easy to cover things up if we just barge in. We don’t even have a warrant, why else would be doing this fixed surveillance?” Sehun berated. 

“Do you think I don’t know that? You may be the officer in charge of this case but I’m still older than you, don’t use that tone on me.” Chanyeol retorted, Sehun pressed his lips into a thin line to stop himself from cutting the other off. “I’m just saying that we might lose our chance. The tip I got said that there will be a major drug trade happening, we can’t let this slip away.”

“It’s still an anonymous tip.” Sehun interfered. 

“An anonymous tip that you trusted, that’s why we’re here, right? We saw _him_ entering the building. You have seen him yourself.” Chanyeol reprimanded. 

Sehun sighed, the older officer probably heard it because he heard him scoffing on the other end of the line. He will definitely get an earful once this is all over. Sehun decided to put back all his attention onto his target that he has been cautiously watching through the window. “Sign of movement, he’s talking to someone on the phone.” he informed. 

Chanyeol doesn’t immediately reply so he repeats the words once again. After a few moments, he heard shuffling from the other end of the line, he heard Chanyeol talking to someone too but the static made it inaudible. “Sehun, you there?” Chanyeol finally spoke.

“Yes, I just said that he’s talking to someone on the phone now.” Sehun repeated once again. 

“He’s speaking to Lay! I saw him with two of his men entering the building. I told the backup team to get ready. We’re breaking in.”

Sehun’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?! No! We need to wait a little longer!”

“If you want to stay in your car for a few more hours doing nothing then be my guest. Two renowned crime bosses are in the same place, what do you think they’ll be doing? Certainly not here for a cup of tea, are they? I’m going in.” 

Sehun could only groan in disbelief as the sound of static floods the radio transmitter. “Fuck this,” he cursed. He grabbed his gun and left his car to catch up with the others on the scene. 

By the time that he reached the second floor, he saw Chanyeol with three other officers standing by the door. Sehun thought that it’s suspicious how no one was even standing outside the room to keep watch. 

He frantically looked around the hallway, there’s not one guard standing by to keep watch. Something is wrong. It almost feels like… Sehun’s eyes widened in realization. 

“Stop! Chanyeol, this is a--” 

Sehun was too late. Chanyeol has already broken down the door and all of them have stepped in. “Hands in the air! You are under arrest!” Chanyeol’s deep voice boomed. 

Sehun follows them, he’s still holding his gun just in case. He stepped into the room and much to his dismay, his hunch was right. Chanyeol and the other police officers are all looking at the scene in front of them in pure confusion. There is no drug trade happening, the room looks clean. Just two men that were currently drinking alcohol and playing cards. 

Sehun lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster. He breathed out an exasperated sigh. He’s ready to curse Chanyeol to the moon and back but there is _someone_ in the room that irked him even more.

“Detective Oh, it’s such a surprise to see you here.” the man with a cocky smirk greeted. “I see that you brought your friends too.” 

Sehun gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Kai,” he acknowledged. 

  
  
  


Kai, he’s one of the most notorious businessmen in the country but since he has the money, the power, and the connections, he’s never been caught. Sehun has first encountered him when he just got promoted as police detective. It was his first case and he’s working with a senior officer. It's a drug bust operation and they were supposed to catch Kai in the act and arrest him. They broke into the supposed warehouse but all they caught were a few dealers, Kai got away. Sehun has always remembered him since then. He worked on more cases but there were a few instances when the case would somehow end up leading him to Kai, there are always perpetrators that have a connection to him but for some reason no matter how hard Sehun tried, he could never get any dirt on Kai. 

Every time they would cross paths, Kai would always have the same smug smirk on his lips and he'd breezily greet Sehun as he feigned innocence. He is good at showing Sehun that he is always one step ahead of him. 

And now, once again he is in a situation like that all over again but this time it's worse because of the possible repercussions for his actions. 

"May I know why you suddenly barged in here? I have an important guest with me, as you can see." Kai asked as he gestured towards Lay who only gave them an acknowledging nod. 

Sehun was about to make a reply to at least lighten the situation but Chanyeol beat him to it. "Don't play dumb, you asshole. Where are your men? Are they hiding the drugs?!" he flippantly asked.

Sehun grimaced because he isn't making the situation any better. This will backfire badly against them. 

"Drugs?" Kai scoffed. "Oh my, officer you shouldn't just make accusations like that so lightly."

"I don't care what kind of excuse you want to say. We are searching the place!" Chanyeol retorted. 

Kai stood up, he looked so relaxed. He placed his hands in his pockets and cocked an eyebrow at them. "Not that I am hiding anything but may I ask if you have a search warrant? This apartment is still my private property and you came barging in here, with much hostility must I say, without my permission." 

Chanyeol was starting to lose his cool. Sehun could see how pissed the other looked. "We had an anonymous--" 

"Detective Park!" Sehun shouted. 

Chanyeol looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "I think we're done here." Sehun said. 

Chanyeol stared at him as if he'd gone insane. "What are you talking about? We need to search the place! We're just going to let them go?" 

"He is right, we do not have a warrant." he sighed. "And we can clearly see that there is nothing to be seen here." _That is exactly why I told you to not just barge in._ He added in the back of his mind. 

"So what? You just want us to go back? You spent five hours waiting and you want it to result in nothing?!" 

Sehun glared at his partner in mortification, he can't believe that he is making it all worse every time he opens his mouth. 

"Five hours?" Kai chimed in. "I am flattered, detective. Have you really spent that long stalking me? And for what?" he mocked.

"The police sure have a lot of time in their hands nowadays," Lay commented. "Aren't there cases you should be working on instead of doing a fixed surveillances on civilians?" 

"Civilians?! You have the audacity to call yourself a civilian?" Chanyeol roared. 

Sehun blocked the older officer with his arm. He then turned to the uniformed officers with them. "Bring him outside, I will take care of the rest." 

Chanyeol had plenty of protests to say. Sehun is well aware that there is more where that came from and he'll never hear the end of it later but for now, he needs to at least explain this situation to both Kai and Lay to make sure that things don't get worse. 

"He doesn't look happy, will you be alright. Isn't that guy an older officer?" Kai asked. 

"That is _my_ business to take care of." Sehun scowled. "I let him have his way with a case I'm in charge of and it obviously didn't end well so it's on me. I do… apologize for what happened just now." 

"You don't exactly look sorry," Kai lilted. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at him and the corner of his mouth twitched in annoyance. "I am… sorry. We shouldn't have barged in on something so _harmless._ " Sehun hissed. 

Even Lay looked amused with him. "You know," Kai stepped forward until he's right in front of him. "I could easily file a complaint against you for what happened. Are your superior officers aware of the fixed surveillance you just did?" 

Sehun's jaw clenched. No, they aren't. He had other cases to work on. There are reports on Kai but they remained as open cases over the years because there was always no evidence against him. Chanyeol received the anonymous tip and he immediately told Sehun about it, that's why they impulsively did the stakeout. He knows how much Sehun despises Kai, that's why he knew that Sehun would immediately jump in the case with him. 

But now it turned out to be such a stupid idea. 

  
  


"That's pretty irresponsible of you, Detective Oh Sehun." his name rolled out smoothly on Kai's tongue. "What do you say? Should I file that complaint?" 

Sehun mentally counted to calm himself before replying. "I would appreciate it if you don't." 

"Well," Kai turned to Lay who only scoffed in response. "Since there are no casualties I suppose I can let it pass. You're going to get enough shit from your partner and your commanding officers later, I should spare you from more." 

Sehun does not even understand why this man would care but since he really does not want the other to press charges, he humored him. "Thank you. I will be heading out now. Have a good day." he robotically said. 

"I will see you around, Detective Oh." Kai replied. "Thank you for the surprise visit, it's always a pleasure to see your pretty face." He slipped something into the pocket of Sehun's jacket before stepping back and returning to his seat on the table. 

Sehun did not spare them another look and left the room. Once he was outside, he checked whatever Kai slipped into his jacket. It was one of the playing cards on the table. 

_The Joker._ Because what happened just now looked like a complete joke. Great. 

Sehun ripped the card apart and tossed it before furiously marching his way out of the building. Chanyeol was waiting right outside. Sehun did not even get the chance to tell him anything before Chanyeol slapped him across the face. The other uniformed officers gawked at them. 

"That's for raising your voice at me earlier." He slapped Sehun once again. "And this is for wasting this whole operation." The elder spat before walking away. 

The other officers looked like they wanted to console him at least but they knew better than to talk to him after what just happened. Sehun walked away and went back to his car. He might as well get everything over with. There is definitely more coming once they get back to the precinct. 

  
  


Everyone in the bullpen was busy by the time he returned. "Detective Oh, the captain wants to see you." one of the uniformed officers he was with earlier informed him. 

Sehun nodded. He took a deep breath and made his way to the captain's office. 

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol was already inside the office by the time he got in. His captain is seated on his chair, Sehun can already tell that the man has a lot to say by just looking at his face. Beside him is their sergeant who looked just as disappointed as their captain. 

"Captain Ahn, I can explain." Sehun started. 

"Detective Park already told us about what happened." his captain said. 

"Shouldn't I explain my side as well?" Sehun asked.

"He already said enough." 

"But captain--"

"Sehun, stop it." His sergeant, Choi Minho, gave him a glare. Sehun exhaled and pursed his lips. This isn't fair. 

"Haven't I told you to stop obsessing over Kai? I know you have always been determined to catch him but you have other open cases to work on as well. Pass that case to the other unit, you've worked on it enough." 

"But sir! I have been working on that case for so long!" 

"And up until now it remains as an open case." His captain retorted. 

"I spent so much time connecting all the leads, I am so close. That case file used to be nothing but a piece of paper but now it's a whole binder full of leads and that's because of me." 

"And that will be of help once the case gets handed onto someone else." 

"Look, I know it looks bad and I was wrong for jumping onto this case because of a tip but it's not my--" 

"Chanyeol has explained it all, Sehun. He admitted that it's his fault." Minho clarified. 

That caught Sehun by surprise. "He did that…?" he looked at the other officer. 

"He said that you tried stopping them but he was the one that gave the order to break in. He acted unprofessional on the scene and you had to swallow your pride to clean up the mess with Kai and Lay. He also said that he raised his hand on you. Twice." Minho explained. "Is that true?" 

Chanyeol isn't looking at him, he has his head down the whole time. The elder lashed out on him earlier so he was expecting more trouble, the last thing he expected was for him to admit that he's wrong. 

Sehun slowly nodded. "Yes, that's true." 

  
  


His sergeant and captain exchanged glances. "Very well, Sergeant Choi will be assigning a different case for you to work on. You are removed from all your current cases at the moment so pass it on to the other detectives." his captain said. 

"And as for you Detective Park, you are assigned to desk duty for a month. Surrender your gun and badge on the second floor and have your papers processed." 

"Thank you, captain." Chanyeol bowed before leaving the office. 

Sehun's gaze followed Chanyeol as he was leaving. He did not expect the other to take the blame. 

"Desk duty? Isn't that too much?" Sehun asked once Chanyeol was gone. 

"It should have been a suspension. You were still the officer in charge of the case but he still hit you in front of the uniformed officers." his captain replied. "Are there any more questions or complaints, Detective Oh?" 

Sehun shook his head. His captain heaved a sigh. "Sergeant Choi will brief you with your new case, you are dismissed." 

  
  
  


After talking to his captain, Minho brought him to the briefing room. The other uniformed officers and detectives in the bullpen were giving him looks because it was obvious that he got himself into so much trouble. Once they arrived at the briefing room, Minho told him to take a seat before locking the door and pulling down the blinds. He handed over the case file to Sehun. 

"You were supposed to be on desk duty too but I managed to convince the captain to put you in this case instead." Minho started. 

Sehun frowned at the sergeant. "Why would you do that?" 

Minho scoffed. "Just say that you're relieved, I know how much you hate paperwork." 

Sehun _is_ relieved but he feels guilty knowing it too since Chanyeol had to surrender his gun and badge. 

"The stakeout would have been successful had Chanyeol not interfered. I have always known how careful you are with cases like that. This time, I will hand you another case but you will have to go undercover." 

Sehun opened the case file. He saw photos of an establishment and as he looked closer, there were zoomed-in photos of a person. 

" _Dionysus?_ " Sehun read the sign. "This is that nightclub and bar that's very exclusive, right?" 

"And look who was caught entering the place." Minho points at a certain picture. 

Sehun's eyes narrowed. "Kim Wonshik, that's the son of the Assemblyman. What's the problem with that?" 

"There are a lot of big names that go to that said bar. Big names that are all involved in shady business. The elections are also coming up, if word comes out that the son of Assemblyman Kim is involved in shady business, it could be bad for him so we want you to infiltrate that bar and see what kind of business goes on in there. Provide us with all the intel we need, then we'll take down the place once we have gathered enough." Minho explained.

"But sarge…" Sehun frowned. "This is too big of a mission, are you sure that you want to assign it to me?" 

"You are one of our best detectives, Sehun. Will you do it or not? I won't force you if you think you're not competent enough to do it."

Sehun wanted to laugh because it's so obvious that the sergeant was manipulating him into taking the case but the funnier thing is that he's actually falling for it. 

"I'll do it. I can do it." he cleared his throat. 

Minho smiled triumphantly. "Good, I'll give you time to study the case file. You'll go undercover in two days so be ready by then. Dismissed." 

Sehun returned to his desk to fix his stuff. He cleaned up his desk and surrendered the remaining of his open cases to his captain's secretary. After finishing up some last paperwork, he was already done for the night. 

He was on his way to his car in the parking lot when he saw a figure waiting right outside the precinct. Sehun stepped closer and realized that the said figure was actually Chanyeol. 

"Oh… hey," He greeted. 

"Do you have time for a drink? My treat." the elder asked. 

Sehun nodded. "Sure." 

  
  


Fifteen minutes later Sehun found himself sitting at the bar he and the other detectives always go to after a successful case. It is not his first time coming here with Chanyeol but it is different this time because he feels the tension with the other. Chanyeol even bought him drinks but the tension between them is still so thick that you could cut it with a knife. 

"I heard that they took all your cases." Chanyeol started. "But you aren't on desk duty nor are you suspended." 

Sehun took a sip of the beer, he's probably gonna need it. "Does that piss you off?" he asked. 

"I'm actually relieved." 

"You're what?" He turned to the other. Did he hear that right? 

"What happened earlier wasn't your fault. I was… out of line. I took you here because I wanted to properly apologize. I should have let you take charge, I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me, and I'm so sorry for hitting you. The least I could do was properly explain everything to Sergeant Choi and Captain Ahn." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sehun. I should have been a better partner." 

Sehun was dumbfounded. Chanyeol was his partner on the case and they both had faults but Chanyeol got assigned to desk duty while he got assigned to a big undercover mission, this wasn't the reaction he expected. Truth be told, if he were in Chanyeol's shoes he doesn't think he would be able to handle it this well. 

  
  


"It's… it's fine. I get that the situation earlier was frustrating and your temper got the best of you. Kai has gotten under our skin. I wasn't any better." he sighed. 

"Sorry you had to give up on Kai's case." 

"Maybe it's for the better. I need to focus on other cases first then maybe when my head has cleared enough, I'll be able to properly jump back on his case. I won't stop until I have him behind bars." Sehun said. 

Chanyeol gave a crooked smile before tipping his beer bottle towards Sehun. "You're one of the best detectives so I know you can do it eventually." 

Sehun did the same with his beer bottle before taking a sip. "I appreciate it." 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Two days later, Sehun was standing in front of the bar, Dionysus, he took a deep breath. Once he gets in, he can no longer contact his squad in the precinct, his sergeant, or his captain unless it's a major emergency. 

Sehun ran his fingers through his newly bleached hair. He had it bleached and dyed into a shade of silver, he was also wearing the type of clothes he doesn't usually wear: tight ripped jeans, an oversized shirt, and a leather jacket. He also styled his hair messily and even applied eyeliner to make himself look less 'cop-ish'. 

All he has to do is present himself as the new applicant for the bartender position. The people at the precinct already managed to pull some strings for him, he just needs to not mess up the interview and it will be fine. 

The guards at the entrance blocked him when he was about to enter but he showed them his phone opened to the email regarding the details about his job interview. They give him a nod of acknowledgment and let him in. 

Sehun tried to not gawk once he was inside the bar. It looked luxurious. The bars he has been to are not even comparable to this one. He has seen pictures of the interior on the internet as he was doing his research but it really is different upon seeing the whole thing. There was still two hours before the opening time so the place is not yet crowded. 

Now that Sehun has looked around he is starting to feel ridiculous. Yes, he does not look like a cop but he still looks like he doesn't fit in the place. Dionysus was not your typical rugged, messy, and cheap bar. It's high class, luxurious, and it's for the elites. He should have dressed more formally because now he feels like a freshman that is trying to fit in with the seniors. 

"Uhh… excuse me," he approached the nearest person that did not look busy. "I'm here for an interview, I need to talk to Mr. Byun." 

"Go upstairs, his office is at the third door on the left side." the woman answered. 

Sehun muttered a thank you before walking up the stairs, he ignored the look that the woman just gave him. Is this bad? Is he really sticking out like a sore thumb? He'll need to do something about it unless he wants his cover blown so soon. 

The second floor looks just as luxurious as the ground floor. It also gives a perfect view of the open space and the bars downstairs. On one side of the second floor is a lounge with tables and booths and on another side is a hallway where there are private rooms. The offices were separated in another hallway. Sehun is amazed at how huge the place is. 

He knocked on the third door just as the woman downstairs directed him to. He heard a soft _'come in'_ and he took that as a queue to enter. He sees a man sitting behind the desk, he was currently looking at something on his laptop screen. The man looks quite young, harmless even, he had white hair that was styled up exposing a bit of his forehead, he was wearing a cheetah print button-up shirt with black fitted pants. He can also see the expensive jewelry the man was wearing from the silver necklace to the diamond rings on his fingers. Sehun also doesn't feel so lost anymore because his outfit suddenly doesn't seem so out of place anymore because of the attire this man was wearing. 

"Good afternoon sir, I am here for the bartender position." Sehun started. 

The man, Byun Baekhyun, looked up at him and gave him a once-over before looking back on his laptop screen. "I have seen your application form, Kim Sehun right?" 

Sehun nearly corrected him until he recalled that the name they put for him was _Kim Sehun._ He complained and pointed out that they should have at least given him an undercover name but they assured him that it was alright and it would prevent him from making mistakes too so they only changed his last name. 

They also changed his background. He wasn't a graduate from the police academy, he was a college dropout that has plenty of experience in working at hotel restaurants and cafes.

"Have a seat," Baekhyun gestured. 

Sehun took a seat, he tried to look more relaxed instead of the usual prim and proper posture that he has grown used to because of his training. 

"I'm not one to look at your educational background because, despite that, you do have the experience." 

"Thank you sir," Sehun gave him a small smile. 

"You're young and you have such a pretty face, we could use someone like you behind the bar. I'm sure you'd be attracting customers in no time." 

There are already enough regular customers and VIPs in Dionysus and the place is very exclusive so Sehun doesn't really get the whole 'attracting customers' part but he nodded anyway and thanked the older man for the compliment. 

"Would it be alright with you if you start working tonight?" 

"Oh yes, absolutely sir." 

"Good answer." Baekhyun smirked. "I'll let you start your shift late tonight, just familiarize yourself with the bar and the menu. There are two wonderful bartenders that will be there to guide you. I expect to see you in uniform later." 

With that, Baekhyun dismissed him. Sehun thanked him and left.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun spent the next three hours learning about the procedures and memorizing the menu. The two bartenders, Jisoo and Jackson, were very helpful and accomodating. Even when their shift has begun, they let Sehun stay behind the counter to see them work and take notes. Soon enough, they told him to change into his uniform so he can officially start working. 

Sehun was on his way back to the bar when he came across Baekhyun who was just coming down the stairs. 

"Is your shift starting?" 

"Yes sir," Sehun nodded. 

"You look good in uniform." The man gave him a pleased smile. "I'll introduce you to the boss soon but for now, get to work." 

Sehun tilted his head in confusion. He thought Baekhyun was the boss, so there is someone in a higher position than him? 

He returned to his place behind the counter with Jackson and Jisoo. "There he is! You look great." Jackson whistled. 

"Alright one last thing," Jisoo walked up to him and told him to keep still. "Now you're officially in full uniform." she smiled. 

Sehun saw that Jisoo pinned his name tag on him. "Thanks." 

The uniform is a white button-up shirt, a vest, and a necktie paired with black slacks and leather shoes. Jisoo's uniform is the same but she was wearing a skirt while Jackson has a bowtie on instead of a necktie. 

"Go and get us more customers!" Jackson encouraged and gave him a pat on the back. 

"I'm sure you already have enough regulars that always order something." 

"Yeah but it's different when you have regulars yourself, especially if they are VIP clients. You need to make them like you, you'll get more tips that way." 

"Also, some customers just buy a bottle of expensive wine or whiskey. It's a whole different story once you're mixing drinks for them." Jisoo explained. 

Sehun pondered over his thoughts. It would really be an advantage for him if he could get Wonshik as his regular customer, he could get closer to him then he could see if there is actually any shady business that's going on. 

"Anyway if you need help, feel free to ask. It's only your first day so don't feel too pressured. The big bosses are intimidating but they are nice." 

"Bosses? But Mr. Byun mentioned introducing me to only one boss." Sehun mused.

"Well there are different bosses and Mr. Byun is one of them, it's complicated but you'll get it soon. For now, just start working. We have to attend to some of our regulars now." Jackson brushed him off. 

  
  


Sehun took note of what they said so he could ask about it again. He began working. Jisoo and Jackson introduced him to most of their customers because they were curious to see a new face behind the counter. 

Sehun was only serving beer, wine, and whiskey to some of the customers that came by until some started asking him to mix drinks for them too. It was a bit unnerving but Sehun tried to play it cool. After all, he did learn the basics and he has the menu memorized. 

  
  


"It's time for my break, will you two be alright?" Jackson asked. Two hours have already passed since Sehun officially started his shift, so far nothing interesting has happened. 

"Yeah no worries, Sehun is holding up well anyway." Jisoo said with a grin. 

With that Jackson left to take his break. Jisoo reminded him to go and ask her if he ever needs any help before attending to her VIP clients. 

  
  


It was all going smoothly so far. So far there aren't any complicated orders from him so he's just sitting idly most of the time and because of that, he gets to keep an eye on the customers that enter the bar. 

A few moments later, his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar face entering the bar. Sehun squinted his eyes and took a closer look and there he is, Kim Wonshik in the flesh. Now Sehun has to keep watch and see if the son of the assemblyman is really just here to have fun or if there is any other agenda that is going on. 

Wonshik greeted a group of people staying at the booths--probably his friends. Sehun can tell that he is a regular customer here because it looked like he is acquainted with so many people. With the way he confidently strutted around the place, there is no doubt that the young man is here very often. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes as he looked at the people he was greeting in case there were more familiar faces to be seen in the place. 

Wonshik greeted a few more people -- how many people does this guy know? -- before he suddenly turned towards the direction of the entrance. There was loud music playing so Sehun couldn’t tell if someone called out his name for him to suddenly turn around. A smile appeared on his face and he walked towards the person that just arrived. 

Sehun's whole body just stiffened in horror. For a moment, he couldn't hear the loud music any more, and he couldn't see anything else besides Wonshik and the man he greeted just now. 

Right there beside Wonshik is Kai himself. Of all people, it had to be him. Sehun is shocked, anxious, and terrified. Should he just make a run for it and just end this operation already? 

If he leaves then that means two failed operations for him in a row and that could cost him his gun and badge. If he stays then his cover could get blown and it will also end with this case failing. Either way, Sehun is still screwed. 

Sehun doesn't even get the chance to think things through because the next thing he knows, Wonshik and Kai are suddenly on their way to the bar. 

They were currently engrossed in a conversation so Kai has not seen Sehun yet. Should he lie to Jisoo and say that he needs a bathroom break? _Damn it!_ What should he do? 

"Sehun," Jisoo's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He turned to her with a polite smile on his face. "Can you please head to the winery to take these for me?" She handed him a list. 

Sehun's face lightened up with that. "Of course --uhm,-- where is the winery?" he flippantly asked. 

"The staircase leading to the basement is that way," she pointed away. "There is a door for the storage and another for the winery. It will be a bit hard to look since you might not be familiar with wines but take your time, we still have a few more in stock. I would have asked Jackson but he's on break." she apologetically smiled. 

"It's not a problem, I'll be right back." Sehun said before quickly leaving his station in record time. 

  
  


He quickly walked towards the basement which was located on the other side of the room. He went down the staircase and entered the winery. Once he is sure that no one else is around, he lets out the biggest sigh of relief. Jisoo wasn't even aware but she saved him out there. Sehun also mentally scolded himself for completely malfunctioning a while ago. He should have known better and acted faster. 

"Get a grip, Sehun." he told himself.

Once he's fully calmed down, he takes out the list that Jisoo gave him to make a quick read before stuffing it in his back pocket. There were three types of wine and all sounded like the expensive Italian wines that some of his co-workers always buy for their captain at Christmas parties. 

The winery is stunning, there are about hundreds, maybe even thousands, of wine bottles lined up on shelves. The oldest and the most expensive ones even had their own glass cases. 

Sehun kept his eyes on the wine labels. He started with the furthest shelf and started checking one by one. He was currently looking through the shelf in the middle when he suddenly halted in his tracks. His breath was caught in his throat and he felt his blood running cold. 

Because right there, right in between the gaps on the shelves, was another man standing on the other side. Sehun had nowhere else to go because the moment he looked up, he already locked eyes with the said man. 

  
  


To make it all worse it's not just any _man_ , it's Kai. 

  
  


He was too absorbed in checking the labels that he didn't even realize that someone entered the winery. It's such an amateur move for a cop like him. 

Sehun doesn't know what to do. Kai started walking, every step he took felt like a bullet against Sehun. 

This is ridiculous. He was put on this case so he could keep his mind off of Kai for once. He just gave up all his case files two days ago but he just had to run into Kai once again. It's just like some of his previous cases before; somehow it will always lead him to Kai.

"I did not expect to see you here, _Detective Oh."_ Kai greeted as he appeared at the end of the aisle. Nothing changed, Kai still has the same complacent and cocky smirk on his face every time he encounters Sehun. 

Sehun doesn't want to back away so he forced himself to stay glued onto where he's standing as Kai confidently approached him. As of now, he is like an insect that got stuck in a spiderweb. Moving and struggling will only get him tangled up even more. 

"I thought I saw a familiar face as I was walking towards the bar. I had to casually ask Jisoo if they hired someone new and she said a new recruit named _Kim Sehun_ was hired today. Doesn't this seem coincidental?" Kai asks. "I'm not really a cop but shouldn't you have gotten a much better name if you're going undercover?" 

Sehun tried his best to not make any traces of panic show on his face. He has done it so many times whenever he sees Kai. He tried to look indifferent and nonchalant but honestly, there isn't much he can do right now. He has lost all control of the situation, Kai has already blown his cover. 

"I must say, seeing you in a bartender uniform looks so much more refreshing than seeing you wearing your usual attires." Kai tilted his head as he looked at Sehun from head to toe. "You know if you didn't change your name I would have thought that you've gotten fired and decided to work here instead but then that would have been very naive of me, wouldn't it?" 

"What the fuck do you want?" Sehun finally found his voice. 

Kai gave him a condescending look. "Is that really how you want to talk to someone who basically has your fate in the palm of his hands? I can reveal your identity to every person upstairs and I can assure you that things will get a bit… messy if that ever happens." 

Sehun clenched his eyes shut and exhaled softly as he thought about what he should say next. "I'm not here for you." he said. 

Kai looked interested with that piece of information. "Is that so?" he lilted. "Well, that's incredibly interesting." 

Kai suddenly took another step forward and he swiftly snaked his arm onto Sehun's lower back. Sehun bumped against the shelf and he heard the sound of some wine bottles shaking. This isn't the first time that he is this close to Kai but this is the first time that the notorious man attempted something like this. 

"W-what are you doing?!" he gasped. 

Kai's hand slid down onto his back pocket. Sehun made several attempts to shove him away before he succeeded but that was only because Kai himself was the one that decided to take a step back.

  
  


Sehun looked at the other male with wide eyes. He had enough training ever since he entered the police academy and he had no problems in taking down criminals that tried attacking him before and yet he struggled to simply push away the man in front of him? 

He also noticed the piece of paper on Kai's hand: he took the list that Jisoo gave him. 

"The wines are arranged by brand and year, you're looking at the wrong shelf." Kai started walking towards a different aisle. 

Sehun blinked in confusion. This man was threatening to expose his identity a while ago but now he's suddenly helping him with the wine he was ordered to take? 

"Over here, detective. I found your wine." Kai called out. 

Sehun felt like he's caught in a trance as he went to the aisle that Kai was currently at. Kai pointed towards the wine bottles that he was looking for. 

"What are you doing?" he queried. 

Kai handed him two of the wine bottles and grabbed the third one himself. "You can't leave Jisoo alone at her station for too long, she asked you for a favor, didn't she?" 

Sehun's brows furrowed. "Of course I know that, I'm not stupid." he scoffed. "But why are you doing this? What's your game?" 

Kai chuckled deviously. "Why don't you try to find out? It's not like you have much of a choice anyway, I clearly have the upper hand here so why don't you just play along?" 

"Why would I do that? You can reveal my identity the moment we go back up there." 

"I can but I won't." 

"Why would I trust you with that?" Sehun asked. Just what the hell is Kai trying to do? 

"Take a gamble, sweetheart." Kai singsonged.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kai left the basement first. Sehun was left there completely baffled and confused. He doesn't know what kind of game Kai is playing. Did they really not have proper intel about the frequent guests of Dionysus? If Minho or his captain knew about Kai coming here then they never would have assigned the case to him. 

_"This is pathetic."_ Sehun spat before returning to the counter. 

Sehun found himself halting in his tracks again when he saw that both Kai and Wonshik were seated by the counter. Jisoo was currently taking their orders. 

Kai and Wonshik are most probably around the same age and they look like they are close friends. If Wonshik is friends with someone as notorious as Kai then there is definitely a high probability that he is also involved in shady businesses, that's what Sehun needs to find out next -- that is, if he still gets the chance to do so because Kai can easily ruin his plans once he opens his mouth. 

"You're finally back, it's getting a bit busy so I'm glad you came back at the right time." she sighed in relief as she took the bottles from Sehun's hands. "I heard you met Mr. Kim at the winery." 

"Mr. Kim?" 

"Yeah, Mr. Kim," Jisoo gestured over at Kai. "He is one of our regulars and he's good friends with Mr. Byun as well, he's one of the few VIP clients that have access in the winery." 

Kai looked at him with a sly smile on his face. Wonshik was currently narrating something to him, was he even listening? 

“Mr. Kim…” It sounded foreign on Sehun’s tongue. Kai tilted his head at him in acknowledgment before returning his attention to Wonshik. 

“Anyway I have a few more drinks to take care of so would it be alright if you took care of his order?” Jisoo asked. 

It’s not like he could say no so he answered with a nod. Jisoo muttered a quick thank you before giving her attention to the drinks that she had to mix. 

Feeling a bit lost, Sehun made his way in front of Kai and Wonshik. Both men look up once they notice his presence. 

"Ah, so you're the new bartender that Jisoo mentioned. Nice meeting you!" Wonshik introduced. 

  
  


He cannot believe that Wonshik would actually be the first to approach him. It would be easy for Sehun to get on his good side and eventually learn more about what business he is up to in Dionysus but alas, he just had to cross paths with Kai once again. 

Kai is his biggest hurdle for this case as of the moment, just like how he has always been in his cases before. 

"Jisoo already noted down our orders, but if you have any suggestions or specialties of your own then we wouldn't mind trying." Wonshik told him. 

Sehun jadedly nodded before mechanically moving to mix the drinks that they ordered. Deep inside, there is a fraction of him that is panicking because of his current situation. 

He tried to ignore the piercing gaze that Kai currently has on his figure as he's mixing the cocktail drink they ordered. Who knows what's currently going through his head as of the moment? By the time that Sehun was done and about to serve them their drinks, the seat beside Kai was suddenly empty. 

"Looking for Wonshik?" Kai spoke up. "He had something urgent to attend to so he had to leave. As for his drink, you may put it on my tab instead." 

Great. His prime target has left and now he is currently with his arch-nemesis that could blow his cover at any minute. 

Sehun sneaked a glance and made sure that Jisoo was occupied with her customers. With a sigh, he settled himself in front of Kai's seat. He tried to keep his expression neutral. To others, it must appear that he is simply a bartender engaging in small talk with a customer, nothing else. 

Sehun honestly wanted to stay away from Kai as much as possible but since there is still this huge possibility of him blowing Sehun's cover, he decided to stick closer to him so he can at least keep watch and see what he is up to. 

"Fear looks good on you." Kai took a sip of his drink while eyeing Sehun.

Sehun bit back a scoff. "Fear? You do not scare me, Kai -- or Mr. Kim or whatever." 

"Deny all you want but I have never seen you looking this anxious around my presence before, it's quite amusing, Detective Oh -- _ah, my mistake_ \-- Kim Sehun, my bad." he taunted. 

Sehun gritted his teeth but still resisted the urge to jump over the counter and pummel the man to the ground. "I would greatly appreciate it if you’d stop doing that." his sentence was meant to be polite but his voice came out so strained. 

"Too bad, I'm having fun." Kai smirked. "It's like I have a new dog in training." 

"A dog?" the corner of Sehun's lips twitched in annoyance. 

"A dog," Kai repeated, sounding unapologetic. "I have you all leashed up now and you will be obeying me." 

"How poetic," Sehun spat. "What makes you think I'll even do that?" 

Kai's confident gaze did not falter. He calmly took a sip of his drink before leaning forward against the counter. "Because the outcome of your whole undercover operation is now in the palm of my hands. I can make or break this for you." 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at the man. "What do you even mean? I know damn well that you can ruin this for me but what else are you implying?" 

"You are here for an undercover operation, that much is obvious. You were definitely ordered to infiltrate this place with a specific target on hand and I know for a fact that your target isn't me. Because knowing you, I'm sure you would have a more aggressive approach if you were after me considering the fact that you're obsessed with me." Kai told him. 

Sehun couldn't help but scoff. "Wow, you really do know how to flatter yourself. I am not obsessed with you." 

"Among all the things I just said, that is what caught your attention the most?" asked Kai.

"Enough of this," Sehun hissed. "How about you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours?" 

Kai cocked an eyebrow at him. "But where is the fun in that? That is something that would only benefit you. Besides, you always got in my way before so consider this as me returning the favor." 

Sehun looked at Kai in disbelief. The man had a mocking expression on his face. He knows he's enjoying the turmoil he has put Sehun in. 

Kai's phone suddenly rang and disrupted the both of them. He did not answer the call but he finished off his drink and got up. "I would love to have more fun by having you at my mercy tonight but I have business to attend to." Sehun wanted to correct him because he is _not_ at his mercy. Kai looks at him with a glint in his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet though so don't be surprised if we cross paths again." 

Kai grabbed something from his pocket, Sehun saw that it was his wallet. He opened it and grabbed a couple of bills inside. Then, he leaned forward and Sehun flinched back. Kai gave him a mocking smile as he slid the bills down the counter right onto Sehun's fingertips. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." With that, he left and went upstairs. 

Sehun stood there staring at the wad of cash that Kai just gave him. He is having a hard time processing all this. What is he even supposed to do now? It's not like he can just proceed with his case despite Kai blowing his cover from the get-go but Sehun doesn't think he can handle the humiliation of calling his captain right now to inform him that he has failed yet again. 

_"Maybe Chanyeol's desk duty punishment doesn't sound too bad after all,"_ he grumbled to himself. 

"Oooh, look at you already getting generous tips from the VIP clients." Jisoo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Kim has been a regular customer for a while now but he treated all the bartenders equally but it looks like he has easily taken a liking to you." 

"Because of these tips?" Sehun asked. 

"He's super loaded and he always gave decent tips to Jackson and I but he never gave that much." she pointed at the bills. "I didn't hear what you two talked about but I think he's fond of you with the way he was looking at you the whole time." 

Sehun cringed at her words. "I wouldn't say that it's fondness." 

Jisoo shrugged. "You cannot deny that you caught his attention though."

Sehun had no reply to that because he can't deny that one. He did catch Kai's attention but not in a good way. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sehun made it to the end of his shift just fine. Nothing eventful happened once Kai left except for the time when Baekhyun dropped by to ask if he's coping well to which he answered that he was doing just fine. 

Sehun said his goodbyes to Jisoo and Jackson after cleaning up. The apartment they assigned to him was not located too far from Dionysus. His shift ended at 3 AM but Sehun had no qualms about walking alone at this hour since he is a cop after all. He has done patrolling at around these hours back when he was a uniformed officer and has stopped a number of mugging cases before. 

When he noticed a suspicious figure following him when he made a turn at an alley, he remained unfazed and kept his cool. It could just be a coincidence so he made a detour and took a longer route than he's supposed to. When he saw that he was still being followed, that was when he got more cautious. He could run but he can't risk leading whoever this person was to his apartment so he quickened his pace instead and hid at a different alley. He saw a man wearing all black passing by, the said man didn't take a look at the small alleyway that he was hiding at and went straight ahead instead. Sehun waited for a few moments before stepping out of the alley and returning to the previous route he took. 

To his surprise, he saw another man not too far behind wearing a similar outfit. Sehun mentally cursed, he forgot to consider that the man following him might not be alone, he should have been more alert and observant. Sehun turned around and he saw that the other man that passed by earlier looked back and spotted him as well. Now it was clear that they really were following him this whole time. 

He wiped off the sweat that trickled down his temple. This is fine, it's nothing he can't handle. Hopefully, they're just two thugs that are no match for his self-defense skills. Sehun did not move as both men started to close in on him, they don't know that he is a cop and that he was trained for situations like this one so he can catch them off guard. 

As they got closer, Sehun observed that both were pulling something from inside their jackets. Sehun expected a knife or any kind of blade but what he did not expect was to see one man pulling out a small piece of paper that looked like a calling card while the other man pulled out a gun. 

"We work for Kim Kai," said the man with the calling card. "Our boss wants to meet you. We need you to come with us." 

For some odd and disturbing reason, that made him feel less on edge. In fact, Kai having him tailed actually makes more sense than two thugs mugging him. 

"What will you do if I don't want to go? Shoot me?" Sehun taunted. 

"No, but I was ordered to fire a shot in order to attract attention and who knows, that stray bullet might also end up hitting an innocent civilian." 

Kai gave those orders and made sure that Sehun would comply because there is no way that he would risk that. With a sigh of defeat, Sehun said, "Take me to that son of a bitch." 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun made a mental note to avoid calling Kai names because being roughly shoved into a car whilst having a gun pointed at your back the whole time was not something he'd like to experience again. Being blindfolded along the way to avoid revealing Kai's place is also something that made him uncomfortable. 

It's all risky because for all Sehun knows, this could be a trap. Kai could have just ordered these two men to take him somewhere far to kill him or Kai could might as well kill him instead _but_ Kai won't gain anything from that. Kai knows Sehun is not after him this time so he's definitely up to something else. 

Sehun heard the sound of gates opening and the car stopped eventually. He was about to take his blindfold off but he was given orders not to. He was pulled out of the car and roughly pulled into whatever place they have taken him. 

Sehun imagined horrific places like an abandoned warehouse, a slaughterhouse, or any other similar place that's dark and oJacksonus but he found himself squinting because of the lights once his blindfold was taken off. He blinked a couple of times to get his vision into focus, the first thing--person in this case--that he saw was Kai sitting on a lavish-looking chair. Sehun looked around, it looked like a study or an office, the place looked luxurious. 

"You may go," Kai ordered the two men that brought Sehun to him. 

The men bow down before leaving. Hearing the door shut was like a wake-up call back to reality. This is the first time that he's meeting Kai privately, heck, he never even imagined that something like this would ever happen. 

"Have a seat," Kai gestured at the chair across his. "My apologies for forcing you to come all the way here but I know you wouldn't come just because I asked you to." he said. 

"I know you're not sorry for it, your face says it all." said Sehun with a scowl. He took a seat, he never took his eyes off of the other man. "Just tell me what you're after, you wouldn't go through all the trouble of taking me here if you're not up to something." 

"Feisty and blunt, that's what makes you so entertaining Detective Oh." Kai commented. Sehun blankly stared at the man hoping it would send a message that he isn't after the small talk. 

"Let me start with a simple question then," Kai began. "What brought you to Dionysus and did you find anything about it interesting?" 

"Are you here to interrogate me? You do know that I am not obligated to answer or tell you the truth." 

The laugh that Kai let out was full of mockery. "You need to really learn your place, Detective Sehun." he spat. "Still so arrogant despite the situation not being in your favor." 

"Why didn't you reveal my identity when you had the chance? What exactly do you want from me?" Sehun went straight to the point. 

"That's simple," Kai answered. "I didn't blow your cover because that won't benefit me. I won't gain anything if you get exposed and end up getting captured or killed by who knows who." he shrugged. "However, I can gain something from you if I take advantage of this situation." 

Kai stood up and slowly walked closer to him. When he was in front of Sehun, he rested his hands on the armrests on either side of Sehun before leaning down so that they were on eye to eye level. "You want some dirt on Dionysus, right? What if I offer you some help?" 

That easily intrigued Sehun but at the same time, he kept his guard up. Kai wouldn't just offer him any help, there is an even bigger price to pay for that.

"What makes you think that that's what I am after?" he retorted. 

"It's either you're there to take down Dionysus or there is a specific target in mind… but knowing you I know you would stick your nose into other people's business so I am sure you would prefer to take a bigger fish down, am I right?" 

"But…" Sehun swallowed the lump in his throat. "But you are a regular at the club. Why would you help me in taking it down?" 

Kai looked satisfied with his reply, he looked like a hunter that finally caught its prey.

"I am just a VIP customer at the bar, you won't get any dirt on me." he confidently said. "I cannot say the same for the others or perhaps even the owners. Just tell me, who are you really after?" 

"Why would I trust you? What if you all had each other's back? You wouldn't turn on your friends, would you?" 

Kai snorted. "Friends? Something as trivial as friends will only bring you down in my world. I'd rather have more enemies, rivals, and competitors than these so-called friends." 

"So you're a heartless bastard with no friends, nothing new about that." scowled Sehun which caused the other to laugh. "Then what will you gain if you help me?" 

"If you take down Dionysus then you'll be dragging a lot of people down, my competition included which makes it beneficial to me." he explained. 

Sehun looked at him in bewilderment. "You… want to… you want to team up with me?" 

"Why not? This will benefit us both. I'm sure you would want to be in the good books of your captain again, wouldn't you?"

Of course Sehun wants that. His captain is the person he wanted to impress the most ever since he first got transferred into the precinct. He saw how disappointed the man was when Sehun returned from that failed stakeout two days ago so he badly wanted to redeem himself, especially with this case. But another thing is that if anyone were to find out about Sehun having this kind of agreement with Kai, he would be done for. 

Meeting with Kai privately like this is already risky enough, what more if anyone finds out the crime boss offering him help? 

"Come on detective, I'm sure you are tempted. You'd make the headlines if you're successful with this new case assigned to you. I could help make it happen."

It's tempting. It really is but as much as Sehun wants to be successful with his latest case, it has also been his goal to put Kai behind bars. 

Perhaps if Sehun is careful and cautious enough then he could outsmart Kai. Maybe there is a way for him to take down Dionysus and Kai as well but with his situation now, it is too early for that. He can't get ahead of himself. Finding out more about Wonshik and Dionysus is his priority for now, he'll find a way to take down Kai as they work together. 

"Let's say that I agree with you," Sehun stated. "But how can I be so sure that you won't blow my cover?" 

"You can tail me all you want for all I care. I already told you that I won't gain anything from revealing your true identity. It is fun to blackmail you though but as long as you cooperate then your secret is safe with me _and_ I can provide you with what you need as well. Isn't that a win?" He quirked his eyebrow. 

"It sounds too good to be true." Sehun admitted. "Is that really all you need from me? For me to succeed with my case? I know people like you, Kai. I know you want more than that." 

"What makes you say so?" 

"Because you're wicked, greedy, and selfish." Sehun answered bravely. 

"Fair enough," Kai said as he licked his lips. "But don't challenge me like this, I might end up asking you for something you cannot give." 

There he goes again with that intriguing yet condescending tone once again. Sehun knows better than to provoke him but he'd rather die than show Kai any form of weakness or intimidation. 

"Fine, I'll accept your help. If you also want something from me, then tell me. I wouldn't want to be indebted to you." He said with a scowl. 

"Good choice," Kai lifted one of his hands and patted it on Sehun's head. "That's a good boy." 

The gesture is clearly a form of mockery, he recalled how the other referred to him as a 'dog in training' earlier at the bar so Sehun grabbed Kai's wrist and shoved him away. "Don't push your luck," 

"Anyway, is there anything you want to ask? I'm feeling generous." 

"No thank you, I don't need your help yet." If Kai helps him now, then he'd have to do something back this soon. Sehun wants to do things his way first in the meantime. He still needs to test the waters and blend in properly in his new _environment._

"I do have something to tell you though," Kai said. "It's about our encounter a few days ago." 

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" 

"Remember the anonymous tip that your senior officer got?" 

Sehun already has a bad feeling about this. "What about it?" He narrowed his eyes at him. 

"What if I told you that _I_ gave that tip?" Kai pondered. 

Sehun looked at him incredulously. "You did what?" 

The crime boss leered at him. "I ordered someone to make that call for me." 

Sehun's mind was in a frenzy. "W-why would you even do that? What the hell did you want to gain from that?" 

"I have to admit, you are pretty competent and you're starting to get under my skin so I wanted you out of the picture for a while. I know your senior officer is a hot-blooded one and it would be easier to trick him. It was no surprise how he easily bought the tip and it's also not a surprise that you easily jumped on the case without questioning him at all." Kai breezily explained. "I only wanted to get you suspended for a while though but looking at how things are now, everything seems to be working in my favor. Now you're even working with me." 

  
  


Sehun gawked at him in disbelief. Then, as if it was by reflex, he got up from his seat quickly and grabbed Kai by his collar roughly. "You wanted me out of the picture but now you suddenly want to work together? I will ask you again, why would I trust a fucking bastard like you?" he seethed. 

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings by trying to take you out." Kai mocked. "Be flattered, because it means I found you to be competent. Also, you have to trust me because you will need me." he smiled wickedly. 

He released his hold on him and shoved him away once again. "I wouldn't need you if you never blew my cover." 

"It's too bad that you're so lousy undercover." Kai jeered. 

Sehun does not respond to that anymore. He no longer has the energy and the patience for more petty arguments so he stood up from where he was seated and faced Kai once again.

"Now that we are done talking, I shall take my leave." 

"Take this," Kai tossed a card at him. Sehun caught it and saw that it was a business card. It had his name, Kim Kai--if that even is his real name, and his number. 

Sehun wanted to say that he has zero plans on calling him but he simply stuffed the card in his pocket and got ready to leave. "One more thing," Kai called out just as he was about to reach for the doorknob. "Since you agreed with the deal and came here nicely, I'll let you go but I will be more demanding next time." 

"Demand whatever you want, you don't scare me." Sehun spat before leaving. He looked back one more time and caught a glimpse of Kai's smug face before the door closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kai does not show up the next day, not that Sehun was actually looking or waiting for him to come. In fact, Sehun felt more at ease this time because he didn't have to worry much about the way he acted. He got to observe the place more. Jisoo and Jackson are good co-workers but he had to observe both of them too just in case they knew something as well. Unfortunately, his target, Wonshik also did not show up that night. Compared to his first night, it was very uneventful. 

  
  


The next time he saw Kai was on Saturday night which was five nights after he went undercover. This time, Kai was the one that arrived first. One of the employees guided him upstairs towards the direction of the private rooms. Kai spared him a glance before letting himself be ushered up the stairs while Sehun simply gave him a blank stare. 

It wasn't long after until he saw Wonshik arriving as well. Unlike Kai, this is his third time seeing Wonshik. Based on Sehun's observations for the week, Wonshik comes to Dionysus every other night and it's mostly for leisure. He always met up with people his age and he only grabs a couple of drinks before leaving. He hasn't done anything suspicious yet. However tonight, instead of mingling with some of the guests at the booths on the ground floor, he was ushered to the second floor and onto the same direction that Kai went to not too long ago. 

A few customers dropped by and ordered some drinks so Sehun wasn't able to dwell on it yet. Once he was done attending to the customers, a waiter drops by with a notepad. He tore a page from his notepad and placed it down onto the counter. 

"Orders for one of the VIP rooms, prioritize this one." he said. 

Sehun recognized one of the orders to be the drink that Wonshik ordered before. The orders were good for two people so it was obvious that Wonshik is with Kai. 

"I'll take care of it." Sehun announced. 

"Hmmm, look at you already taking orders from VIPs. I'm impressed." Jisoo hummed. 

"Well if I got a huge tip from a VIP client on my first night then I would definitely be working harder." said Jackson. 

"I'm just doing my job," Sehun shrugged innocently. 

Jisoo and Jackson exchanged amused looks. "That's what we said too." Jisoo said with a wink. 

Sehun shook his head and got to work. Jisoo and Jackson returned their attention to their customers. Sehun finished up the orders and looked for the waiter that gave them the order but he couldn't find him. He was about to call the attention of another waiter but Jackson stopped him. 

"You should take those drinks upstairs yourself." he suggested. "Jisoo and I always serve our drinks ourselves for the VIP clients." 

"Are you sure? But what about the waiter earlier?" Sehun asked. 

"He's probably already taking orders for another customer. Don't worry about it too much. Your break is about to start anyway, now go." 

Sehun checked his wristwatch and true enough, his break was about to start in seven minutes. He silently thanked Jackson, grabbed the tray and left. He can't tell whether this is good luck or bad luck because he is once again given a chance to encounter Wonshik once again but he's not really ready to meet Kai yet. 

In fact, Sehun spent the past couple of days thinking of whether or not he should just pretend that the agreement with Kai isn't anything crucial or important. He wanted to focus on doing this case his way and working with Kai will only be his plan B in case he really ends up with dead leads for the case. However, it seems like he is bound to work with Kai one way or another for this. 

The room number was listed on the paper that the waiter gave them so Sehun knew where to go the moment he got up the stairs. He carefully balanced the tray on one hand before knocking outside the door. It took a few moments before the door was opened by none other than Wonshik. 

"Oh, it's the new bartender." He greeted with a friendly smile. 

Sehun courteously bowed. Wonshik moved to the side to let him in so he could settle the tray down on the table. Once Sehun looked up after placing the tray down, he was met with Kai's gaze. He was seated on the couch comfortably. 

He greeted them a good evening and told them to enjoy their drinks. There were two cocktail drinks and a bottle of wine. Were they expecting more guests? 

"This is so sweet, I love it." Wonshik complimented as he took a sip of his drink. "Before you started working here, I always ask Jackson to mix for me but I'd prefer it if you'd do it from now on." 

Sehun smiled gratefully, this would have been so easy if Wonshik wasn't acquainted with Kai. Wonshik was like those outgoing and nice guys that were easy to befriend. He could get information from him so easily but he won't do that while Kai is around. 

Wonshik's phone rang once again but instead of a call like last time, he received a text message. "Seems like my colleagues have arrived, I'll be at our reserved room then. I'll be back later." Wonshik told Kai. He took his drink and left. 

Sehun bowed one more time at Wonshik when he was leaving the room. Once he was gone, the silence in the room suddenly felt heavy. He could only hear the sound of the music reverberating outside. 

"Is there anything you need tonight?" Kai casually asked as he took his drink. 

"I only checked if you were up to anything suspicious." Sehun defended.

"And what are your findings?" 

Sehun's jaw tightened. He hates that he felt the need to ask the man some questions. "Didn't you say that you don't need friends? What about Wonshik then? You two seem close." 

"Is it so bad to hang out with someone with the same interests as me? We get along well and I don't want to be bored whenever I am here." 

"Well… he just left. He also left last time." Sehun stated. 

"We are all busy men that have work to do." 

Sehun crossed his arms. "Will you have any other company coming tonight? What else are you planning to do?" 

"You're interrogating me like I'm a suspect." Kai breathily laughed. "I am not sure, it depends. It's not like I schedule appointments to come here." Sehun doesn't make any response for a while so he continues speaking. "Is there anything else you want to ask? I know you have more questions going through that pretty head of yours." 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at him, he really knows how to get under Sehun's skin. He has plenty of questions but he does not want to give away that Wonshik is his initial target. 

"If you are still doubting me then you keep watch of this room. I assure you that I have no shady business going on here," Kai added. 

"Can you say the same for the other rooms?" 

Kai looked satisfied that Sehun had asked another question again. "For tonight, yes." 

"And the previous nights?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"I wasn't here for the past three nights, I wouldn't know." 

Sehun huffed and rolled his eyes. "You're no help." 

"I answer whatever you ask. It just so happens that you haven't asked the right questions yet, baby doll." Kai said with a click of his tongue. 

Sehun cringed. "Don't call me that." 

"I think that it's far better than calling you a dog in training." Kai shrugs. 

Sehun scoffed. The nerve of this man but he does not want to waste any time in arguing. "I have no more questions for you. I'll be doing my own work in the meantime." 

**_"Wonshik,"_ **

Sehun halted. He wasn't able to turn away so Kai easily caught a glimpse of how his expression changed. "Wonshik was your initial target, am I right?" Kai asked. 

"What--" Sehun mentally cursed when his voice sounded so strained. "What makes you think that?" 

"We both know that it isn't me that you are after. You wouldn't have come here personally if it was just because of me. You asked me to make sure that nothing is going on tonight to make sure whether Wonshik is involved in anything or not." Kai gave him a lopsided grin. "Is my deduction correct, detective?" 

Sehun maintained his poker face and tried to stay calm. It's fine, it's not like Wonshik is his only priority for this case now. This case is definitely much bigger than what it was initially supposed to be. "You were bound to find out sooner." he sighed. 

"So will you tell me more or shall I continue to make guesses whilst hurting your pride in the process?" Kai leaned back on his seat. 

Sehun took a deep breath and clenched his fists. "We know the big names that are involved in this club. I just have to make sure that Wonshik is not one of them." he explained. 

"Wonshik may be affiliated with said 'big names' but he hasn't done anything illegal. At least not yet." Kai told him. "However, I cannot assure you how long things will stay that way." 

Sehun frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Is he up to something?" 

"He is interested in certain things, that's what he told me." Kai nonchalantly said. "Extracurricular things." he clarified. 

For some reason, that somehow made him relieved because that means he can keep watch of Wonshik. "I don't have much time left," he said. It's not like he can blow his cover to Wonshik either. He'll just have to take this place down quicker. 

Kai is looking at him as if he's waiting for something, it's almost as if he's playing mind games with Sehun right now. 

"Things would be so much easier for you if you'd just swallow your pride." Kai stated.

It's not like Sehun isn't aware of that though it still does not change the fact that Kai is his enemy. But he really is not in the position to be picky, he doesn't have a lot of options at the moment. 

"I need a favor," he finally managed to say after a few moments of silence. Kai cocked an eyebrow at him. "I need you to tell me about Wonshik's whereabouts whenever you two meet up here. I need to keep him in check and make sure he doesn't end up getting in trouble." 

"Are you going undercover just to be a babysitter?" Kai snorted. 

"I don't want to make him my priority." Sehun spat. "He's the son of someone important and that's why I have to be wary of him too but there are more things to worry about in this establishment." 

"Alright then, I'll keep your target in line while you focus on the bigger fish. The faster you do your work, the more beneficial it will be to me." Kai said with a shrug.

"Thank--" Sehun stopped himself when he realized that he was just about to thank Kai. "That would be all." 

Kai doesn't say anything but he was still looking at Sehun with that piercing stare once again. "Is there anything else that you need?" Sehun asked. 

"It seems to me like only you have benefitted from tonight." 

"What do you want me to do?" Sehun scoffed. "I don't want you to think that I'm indebted to you either so tell me what you want." 

"Come here," Kai beckoned. 

With a roll of his eyes, Sehun moved until he's standing in front of Kai's seat. "I don't have the time to--" Sehun doesn't get to finish what he was saying because Kai forcefully pushes him down. He winced when his knees met the carpeted floor.

It occurred to Sehun that he was currently kneeling in front of Kai. He tried getting up but Kai’s hold on his shoulder was firm. “What the hell?” He asked in bewilderment. 

“I realized that I won’t exactly be  _ benefiting _ from our agreement until you’re actually done with this case,” the hand on his shoulder snaked its way upwards. Sehun gasped when he felt his hair getting tugged at. “You can keep asking me questions and asking me for favors but I won’t be getting anything back. And you… you yourself kept saying that you don’t want to feel indebted to me.” 

Kai tugged his hair once again until he looked up at him. “So how about you pay me back this way?” 

Sehun looked completely scandalized. “You--you’re joking. This isn’t funny!” he exclaimed. 

“I’m not kidding,” Kai’s lips curled into a smug smirk. “Sleeping with someone in exchange for information, I’ve heard that some detectives have done this before.” 

“I haven’t,” Sehun replied with a strained voice. “Why would you even make such an offer to me?!” 

Kai used his free hand to caress his cheek, Sehun turned his face away. 

"You have such a pretty face," Kai commented as he forced Sehun's to look back at him. "I knew you were attractive but I never actually paid proper attention because you're such an annoying cop." 

It's not the first time someone commented about his looks. Heck, Sehun had his fair share of perps trying to hit on him while he's in the midst of investigating them but no one even has ever attempted something this… unethical. 

"Are you threatening me to do this with you?" Sehun asked. 

With that, Kai's hold on his hair loosened. "Oh god, no." he laughed. "I am giving you an offer. You may leave if you're not interested but if you want more information, if you want your investigation to be easier and quicker, you'd take up my offer."

Sehun gulped. Normally, he would straight out refuse this. He never even asked for Kai's help in the first place but he is making an offer that could make things so much easier for Sehun. 

"You're really going to keep your end of our deal… just to have sex with me?" 

Kai chuckled in amusement. "You're finally asking the right questions, baby doll." 

"I said don't call me that." he sneered. 

"So," Kai ignored him anyway. "Do we have a deal? Your secret will be kept and I'll be helping you, isn't that a good exchange? Hmm?" 

He shouldn't be doing this. Sehun knows that his career will be over as soon as word gets out that he's making arrangements like this with Kai of all people. But Sehun is determined to have his case on Wonshik and on Dionysus done. 

"I'll do it." Sehun bit his lip. "In exchange for the favor I asked of you today." 

"Fair enough," Kai grabbed him by his hair again and pulled him forward until his face was resting right on his crotch. "Now get to work." 

"Right here? Now?" Sehun's eyes widened. 

"We don't have all night, babydoll." Kai lilted. 

Sehun warily looked back at the door before facing Kai once again. He hated how his hands were slightly shaking as he unbuckled Kai's belt and pulled down his zipper. He finally pulled down Kai's underwear, his cock was already half-hard. Without making any more eye contact with the man, he closed his fingers around the length and gulped. He's thick. 

Sehun leaned down and gave him an experimental lick. He felt Kai's fingers tightening on his hair once again and it's embarrassing how that sensation gave him a jolt down his spine. Sehun wanted it to be quick, once Kai was hard after a couple of strokes and licks, he leaned down again to take his length into his mouth. 

"You're more experienced than I thought. Fuck, that's so good." Kai praised. He used his other hand to caress Sehun's cheek. 

This is insane. Sehun is crazy for agreeing with this. He should have used his break to snoop around the nightclub, he should have followed Wonshik but here he is on his knees in a VIP room sucking off Kai, the room isn't even locked and anyone could easily walk in and see what they're doing. 

When Sehun showed signs of slowing down, that was when he felt Kai pulling his hair once again. "Want me to make this quick for you?" he asked. 

Sehun regretted making eye contact with the other at that moment. Kai was looking at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. He wanted it to be over so he nodded. At that, Kai grinned deviously. "Watch your teeth." 

That was all the warning he got before Kai pushed him down on his length. He harshly grabbed Sehun's hair and started fucking into his mouth. Sehun had one hand braced against the floor while the other was on Kai's thighs, his fingers dug into the fabric of his pants. Sehun moans when he feels Kai's cock hitting the back of his throat. 

Kai grunted as he watched the sight in front of him. He loved how Sehun was throwing him a look of both disdain and helplessness, tears were gathered at the corner of his eyes, he could feel his own cock bulging as he stroked Sehun's cheek. 

Kai warned him when he was about to come. Kai loosened his hold on him but still kept him in place. He watched in fascination as his come spilled down on Sehun's mouth. Sehun swallowed it all with a wince. Kai swiped his thumb over the come that dripped past his lips before bringing it back into his mouth, Sehun sucked his thumb clean. 

_ "Filthy," _ Kai drawled, a smug smile on his face. 

Sehun snapped out of it and stumbled back. He wiped his lips aggressively with the back of his hand before immediately getting up from the carpeted floor. His legs buckled as he slowly got up. Sehun wordlessly fixed his messy hair and disheveled clothes, he felt Kai's gaze on him the whole time. 

"Keep your end of the deal, that's in exchange for tonight." Sehun scoffed. 

"I look forward to helping you next time, detective. And don't worry, it won't be just your mouth next time." Kai grinned cockily. 

"Fuck you," Sehun spat before quickly leaving the place. 

  
  
  
  


Thank goodness that he still had minutes to spare from his break. He spent his remaining time in the bathroom that the staff used to make himself look more presentable. He looked like a complete trainwreck. He went back to the bar just in time.

"Wow, you really used your whole break this time." Jisoo commented. 

Sehun ran his fingers through his hair, feeling a bit self-conscious. "Yeah… was it too busy?" 

"Not at all, I'm just glad that you used up your whole break this time. You usually come back ten to fifteen minutes early, I was starting to think that you're a workaholic." 

"I'm the newbie so I should be working really hard." 

"It's okay to take it easy sometimes," Jackson added as he gave Sehun a comforting pat on the shoulder. 

  
  


Sehun wishes he was in the position to take things 'easy'. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dionysus was closed on Sundays but that didn't stop Sehun from checking the place just in case anything sketchy was going on. He wore clothes that wouldn't make him stand out and wore a cap to cover his noticeable silver hair. 

There was a small cafe nearby so Sehun settled in there while keeping his eyes on the club. He saw a couple of people coming in that are most probably the maintenance staff. He wonders if he'll have to wait until the evening to see if there really is anything going on in there. Sehun waited a little bit longer and he spotted no one familiar, he hadn't even seen Baekhyun. 

Sehun was finishing off the iced americano that he ordered a while ago when a black Aston Martin suddenly stopped right beside the cafe, just in front of the booth that Sehun was seated on and it completely blocked his view on the bar. Sehun was about to complain when the heavily tinted windows of the expensive vehicle rolled down. He nearly spat out his drink when he saw Kai inside the vehicle. Kai was wearing one of his expensive suits again, his hair was styled up, and he had sunglasses on. 

He slightly raised his sunglasses and flashed a smirk at Sehun, he then pointed Sehun and made a gesture towards his car. Sehun gawked at him. He averted his gaze and pretended that he didn’t know him. Sehun should have known that that was a stupid thing to do because Kai suddenly pressed the car horn and startled Sehun and the few other people in the cafe. 

_ “Get in here,”  _ Kai mouthed while repeatedly pressing the car horn. 

By now, the cafe owner and the few customers that were there were already giving Sehun the stink eye. With a defeated sigh, Sehun abruptly got up from his seat. Kai stopped making noise but his hand was still hovering over the steering wheel as if he’s about to press the horn once again if Sehun does not comply. Sehun was too embarrassed to even apologize to anyone, he quickly walked out of the cafe with his head down. 

Kai, thankfully, didn't cause another scene as soon as Sehun got out of the door. He hurriedly got into the car. He had barely settled down on his seat when Kai immediately drove off that street. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, you psycho?!" Sehun dramatically exclaimed as he pulled on the seatbelt, it's better to be safe.

"When I give you an order it is best to just comply because I am here to help you." Kai said. 

"Help me? I was doing fine earlier but you suddenly disturbed me. You know well enough that I should be laying low but you caused a scene, not to mention that you're using a flashy car and you're dressed like that!" he said in exasperation. 

"This is how I usually dress and this is one of my simpler cars, it's black so it's less noticeable." Kai explained. 

Sehun looked at him in complete disbelief. He can't tell if he's being sarcastic or if he's just that detached from reality because he's too damn rich. "It's a million-dollar car, what made you think it isn't noticeable you asshole." Sehun grumbled under his breath. If Kai ever heard that, he probably didn't care because he still looked as relaxed as ever. "What do you even want?" Sehun scoffed. "And why were you there in the first place?" 

"I was there because I know you'd be wasting your time around the vicinity and it's not that hard to find you, baby doll." he swiftly pulled off Sehun's cap. 

"Eyes on the road!" he huffed as he took his cap back. Kai smiled in amusement and continued driving but not before shamelessly eyeing him. "You still haven't answered though, what do you want?" 

"You should be thanking me, I saved you from wasting your time at that place. You won't get anything there, I can assure you that." he explained. 

"You could have just told me instead of forcing me to come with you." Sehun grumbled. 

"Now where's the fun in that?" Kai chuckled. "Besides, you haven't contacted me so I don't have any other way to contact you." 

"We aren't colleagues, we aren't friends, we aren't even acquaintances." 

"And yet you had my cock down your throat last night." 

"I…" Sehun pursed his lips and looked away, he felt the heat climbing up his face. "Where are you taking me?" He changed the subject. 

"A much better place than the dump you are staying in." Kai replied. 

Sehun looked at him in confusion and only then did he realize that he was talking about the apartment that was provided for him just for the case. "But I am supposed to be staying there. That's part of the whole point of staying undercover." he said sharply.

"Technically, you aren't undercover when you're with me because I know your secret." Kai shrugged. 

"I still have protocols to follow." 

"Aren't you curious?" Kai interfered. "I have always given you information every time you spend time with me, am I right?" 

"And I suppose you want something in return?" He asked in suspicion. 

"That can be arranged for later." He chuckled. 

  
  


Sehun should have gotten out of the car by now and walked out on him but instead, he found himself anticipating whatever information Kai would tell him next.

Is this really worth it? Sehun doesn't want to entertain that thought just yet. 

  
  
  
  


They arrived at a luxurious mansion after an hour of driving. The place looked like a resort since it had a wide driveway and garden, there is a pool and the mansion itself looked grand. As Sehun looked at the place, he suspected that this is one of Kai's more 'humble' purchases because during his two years of investigating him, he has seen a few more of Kai's properties and they were definitely bigger than this place. 

Kai got out of the car first while Sehun followed. "Shouldn't you be cautious about bringing me to your properties?" he asked. 

"You won't find anything in here." Kai complacently said. Sehun simply rolled his eyes in response. 

Everything about the place is lavish. It's crystal clear that the man obviously has expensive taste. "You don't have any maids around?" Sehun asked as he looked around. The only person he saw was the guard that opened the gates for them when Kai drove in. 

"I had them all take the weekend off." Kai replied. "I don't want to expose your face to too many of my people for the sake of your privacy." 

"Wouldn't you want that? It would be easier for you to order your men to follow me." Sehun said, referring to the time Kai ordered two of his men to take him to his place. 

"I don't need to order anyone anymore," said Kai. "I got you to come with me on my own, right?" 

"Why wouldn't I? You were causing a scene like a psycho out there." Sehun huffed. "And you still haven't properly answered my question, why wouldn't you want to expose my face to your people? Wouldn't that be easier for you?" 

“I don’t want to make things easier. The lesser people that know you, the better.” 

Sehun scoffed in annoyance. “I get it, it’s for the thrill, isn’t it? I’m not in the mood for mind games.” 

“Let’s not complicate things.” Kai said nonchalantly as he faced Sehun. “I don’t want more people finding out about you because I get  _ territorial. _ Does that simplify things for you, detective?” 

Territorial? What does that even mean? He’s territorial over Sehun? He’s not some sort of possession to be addressed that way. He was about to give the other a mouthful about it when Kai suddenly brought up a different topic. 

“Among the bosses of Dionysus, who have you already met?” He suddenly asked as he settled down onto the expensive-looking leather couch. That easily distracted Sehun from whatever he was about to say because normally, he would be the one asking Kai the questions. 

“Just Baekhyun, the other bartenders mentioned about the other big bosses? Does that mean that Baekhyun isn’t really one of the main bosses?” Sehun took a seat as well.

“Baekhyun is like the face of the bosses. He’s the one overseeing everything in Dionysus. There are two more bosses but they’re not showy like Baekhyun. They prefer to handle things behind the scenes.” 

“By behind the scenes, you mean the illegal businesses?” Sehun said with a scoff. 

Kai snapped his fingers. “Exactly, but that also doesn’t mean that Byun Baekhyun isn’t a part of that as well. He prefers to manage the bar, the underground business is more of a sideline to him.” 

“He told me that he’d introduce me to the boss during my first day but I guess he forgot about it.” 

“He was planning to introduce you to Chen. I’m surprised he was planning to introduce you to him that soon.” 

“Chen? I’ve heard that name before.” 

“That’s not his real name. His real name is Kim Jongdae, I’m sure that probably rings a bell for you by now.” Kai hinted.

Sehun’s eyes ballooned in surprise. “I worked on a case on him before! My senior was in charge of the case and I was only assisting him, it was for money laundering. The case got handed over to the Major Crimes Division but…” He then pointed an accusatory finger at Kai. “I remember seeing your name, you were one of the people that were in contact with him.” 

He thought Kai would say something to defend himself but the man only smiled, it wasn’t a mocking smile nor was it a smirk, instead he looked… impressed? “You have a good memory, I knew you would remember about his case but I didn’t expect that you’d remember about that specific detail either.”

“You have worked with Jongdae before and now you’re telling me that he’s one of the bosses?” 

“That was years ago and that was all for business. If I had anything to hide then I wouldn’t have given you this information.” Kai shrugged. “Has Jongdae met you before though? Because if you had, then that would be even bigger trouble for you.” 

“Fortunately he hasn’t met me, my senior only gave me errands about doing background checks and paperwork at that time.” 

“Good,” Kai nodded. “It’s best if you don’t meet him yet, just to be safe.” 

Why would Kai even worry about his safety? Sehun decided to just ignore that comment. "What about the third boss?" he asked instead. 

"Only a few people have met the third boss, at least that is what they say. Even some of the VIP clients haven't met that person at all." 

"I suppose that you have met that person?" Sehun assumed. 

"I have only been a VIP at Dionysus for less than a year, I haven't met that person yet." he answered. 

Sehun looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, how can someone as influential as you still not know who the third boss is?" 

"I did not show interest." Kai answered. "My purpose for coming to Dionysus was to socialize and widen my connections. I wasn't really interested in being a part of their business. I have told you before, they are competition." 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a scrutinizing stare. "You're not the third boss, are you?" 

Kai laughed but Sehun did not react to it. "Look into my eyes and answer my question." 

Kai leaned forward until his face was only inches away from Sehun's. "I am not the third boss. I do not know who the third boss is. If I am the boss, why would I work with you in taking the place down?" 

"You said you don't need any friends, you have no sense of loyalty, you're also greedy and selfish. You could take this place down, build something better, and have all the profits to yourself." 

"That sounds like a good plan," Kai agreed. "Except that I am not the third boss. Come on detective, you know that I said that I don't need any friends so the last thing I would do is start a business or a partnership with someone else. I don't need any of that." 

Sehun exhaled, he had a point. Kai being the third boss does not make any sense to him at all. 

"At least I know what I'll be doing next. I need to find out who the third boss is." Sehun said. "Maybe I need to get closer to Baekhyun as well." he mused. 

"You don't have to, I can help." Kai offered. 

"How?" 

"Wonshik," Kai answered. "He's interested in the business, We can use him to gather more information." 

"No, not him." Sehun disagreed. "I'm supposed to keep him out of trouble, not use him as bait." 

"He won't be doing anything illegal yet." Kai explained. "I will keep him in line. He trusts me and tells me about his plans. I can stall him for you." 

For a second, Sehun couldn't believe what he just heard because Kai actually just gave him a good idea. It's risky but it does sound like a solid plan as long as Kai follows through with what he just said. 

"What do you say?" Kai asked. 

"I can't give you such a huge responsibility, not when you can back off on our deal anytime you want. There is more at risk for me than there is for you." 

"We already had an agreement so why would I back out? If I was going to break our deal then I would have blown your cover when I got the chance." 

"Trusting you is a gamble." That's what Kai told him during their first encounter at the winery. 

"And I continue to give you the information that you need, don't I?" Kai retorted. 

Sehun can't deny that. He doubts he'd have the progress he has right now without Kai's help. 

"I'll ask you again, what do you think?" 

Sehun gnawed on his lip anxiously. "What do you want me to do in return?" 

Kai smiled in satisfaction. The man made a gesture and wordlessly got up from where they were seated and headed up the stairs. Confused, Sehun got up and followed him. Sehun was too busy admiring every detail of the house that he didn't even notice Kai leading him to a bedroom. 

"Close the door," Kai's voice breaks him out of his reverie. The detective doesn't move so Kai spoke again. "You asked what I wanted in return," 

Sehun closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat before moving to close the door. Kai took a seat on the king-sized bed in the room while keeping his eyes on the other. 

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. 

Sehun looked at him, thinking that he might just be saying that to get on his nerves more but he looked serious. Kai kept his end of the deal so Sehun should keep his end. 

He pulled off his jacket, then his shirt, he had his head down since he doesn't want to see the look on Kai's face right now. Sucking his dick is one thing but letting Kai fuck him is another thing. He felt his face burning in humiliation as he unbuckled his belt. Kai must have gotten impatient because the man grabbed him and pulled the belt off himself. "Tell me that you're alright with this." Kai said, his breath fanning over Sehun's skin. 

"It's part of the deal," Sehun answered. 

"For now," 

Sehun frowned. "What does that even--" he didn't get to finish because Kai started to work on removing his jeans. Sehun stopped him. "I'll… do it myself," he said saving the little pride he has left. He removed his jeans then finally, took off his underwear leaving himself completely naked in front of Kai. 

Kai's hands moved to caress Sehun's waist. "You have such a pretty body." He cooed. Sehun shuddered when Kai's thumb circled his nipple. "Sensitive too," 

"Shut up," Sehun hissed through gritted teeth. 

"Impatient, are we?" 

"No," Sehun scoffed. "I just want it to be over with." 

At that, Kai suddenly grappled him onto the bed. Sehun felt more exposed now that he's on the bed with Kai above him, still fully clothed. As Kai began kissing the side of his neck, Sehun's hands were all over the place. He was fighting the urge to push him off so he was moving his hands to Kai's shoulders then back on the sheets. 

Kai momentarily pulled away to give him a smirk. "Are you going to punch me or what?" he snorted. 

Sehun blushed in embarrassment. "I can't help it, I'm not supposed to be doing this with you." he jeered. 

"That's what makes this more thrilling," The crime boss suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the bed right above his head. His grip was firm, Sehun could still break out of it if he attempted to put effort but it was enough to keep him in place. "Is this better?" 

The friction of Kai's clothes against his bare skin was enough to make him feel so heated. Sehun doesn't want to admit it but this is turning him on. 

"Stop teasing, damn it." Sehun snapped. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun buried his face against the pillow to muffle his loud moans as Kai continued to slam his cock in him. His mind has been muddled ever since he came when Kai was just fingering him earlier. 

His thighs were quivering since he was on his knees. Kai had his arms pinned against his lower back, making his back arch. His nipples were rubbing against the duvet making him even more sensitive. 

"You're so hot, baby doll. I wish you could see how well you're taking my cock right now." Kai grabbed him by his hair and turned his face to the side. "Don't hide your moans, let me hear you." 

Sehun didn’t want to give him that kind of satisfaction so he bit his lip instead but it was hard especially with the way Kai’s cock was grazing his sweet spot. Damn, no one has ever fucked Sehun this good before. Kai knew exactly what to do to him. He started out slow, barely even hitting Sehun’s prostate until he was the one pushing back against him and then he picked up the pace and caught Sehun off guard. Now that Sehun is forcing himself to not make any sounds, he angled his thrusts shallowly just enough to drive Sehun to the edge. 

“D-don’t stop," he whined. 

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, you haven't even listened to me yet." Kai lilted, his thrusts slowed down. 

Sehun exhaled shakily, "Fuck," he panted. "Just fuck me, I'll be as loud as you want. Just let me cum, damn it." he spat in frustration.

Kai faked a gasp. "Oh my, you're so scandalous, baby doll." He chuckled deeply. He pulled out and slammed back inside him in one go. He still had a firm hold on Sehun's wrists as he continued to thrust mercilessly. 

Kai kept whispering dirty, explicit, things to him as he pressed his clothed body against him. He praised him, told him he takes his cock well, and about how Sehun would soon be begging him for more. The detective could feel his orgasm building up, he was so close and he just really wanted to make his release. 

The knot in his stomach got tighter, his moans got louder, and he felt his walls clenching. It doesn't take long until he was having the most intense orgasm of his life. Sehun was coming down from his high when he suddenly heard his phone ringing. 

It was like a wake-up call, his eyes widened and he lifted his head to look for his phone. However, Kai wasn't done with him yet. He kept Sehun pinned down and fucked him through his release. It was so overwhelming, his body was still sensitive and he was overstimulated but his mind is screaming at him to get his phone and answer the call. 

“Wait, stop!  _ Aah!”  _ Kai did not stop. “Kai! Ahh! Nngh! Please!” Sehun whimpered. Every ring of the phone sounded like a ticking time bomb for Sehun. He froze and gasped when Kai’s hips stilled and he felt his come spilling inside of him. He winced when he felt more come trickling out of his hole as Kai pulled out. The other finally released his hands and Sehun wasted no time in stretching them as he felt worn out. Another ring of the phone reminded him of his current situation so he scrambled to at least sit up despite the “messy” situation he is currently in. Kai did him a favor by taking his phone from his jeans and tossing it onto the bed. 

Sehun's jaw fell slack when he saw a familiar number on the screen. Why are they even calling him? Sehun himself wasn’t even supposed to make any calls unless it’s an emergency. 

“Detective Sehun, reporting for duty.” He formally greeted the moment he answered the call.

_ “Haven’t I told you to always answer before the third ring?!”  _ He expected his sergeant to get mad but that still did not stop him from grimacing. Even Kai heard him yelling despite the phone not being on loudspeaker, the man cocked an eyebrow at Sehun. 

“My apologies, I was… in the shower.” He lied. 

_ “I don’t need your excuses. Just give me an update.”  _ Sergeant Choi sneered. 

Kai went to the bathroom at the moment, he can’t tell if it’s a coincidence or if the other is giving him privacy but it doesn’t matter since Kai knew everything. He updated Minho about everything that he has observed and done so far minus the parts about Kai. He cannot tell them about Kai because as soon as they find out, they will most probably pull him out of that case and assign someone else. And IF they find out about his deal with Kai, it will be even worse. 

Kai happened to step out of the bathroom just as he was about to end the call with his sergeant. He took a quick shower and is currently wearing a bathrobe that was loosely tied. Sehun could see how defined his chest and abs were, he is seeing more of his skin now than a while ago since he didn't bother to take off his clothes a while ago. 

"I'll contact you again once I have gathered more information, sarge." Sehun rasped as he averted his gaze from Kai. 

The bed dipped right as he was ending the call. As soon as the call ended, he felt Kai's lips against his neck. "Quit it," He lightly shoved him off. 

"Take a shower, there's a robe you can use after." Kai told him. 

Sehun definitely needed to wash up so he didn't argue. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, not paying any more attention to the way Kai's eyes raked up his whole body. He took the time in washing himself up. He felt dirty, both literally and figuratively. He just had sex with his worst enemy and lied to his commanding officer, this is the lowest he has stooped ever since he got his job. 

He wasn't quite sure but he probably spent more than an hour in the bathroom. Half of that time was just him spacing out as he was patting himself dry with a towel. He left his clothes outside so he was relieved Kai had an extra bathrobe for him to use. 

Kai has already changed his clothes by the time he got out. He also noticed that his clothes were gone and that there was a fresh set on the bed. "I took your clothes to the laundry room, use mine in the meantime. Your phone and wallet are right there." he said without taking his eyes off of his phone. It looked like he was answering messages. It wasn't like Sehun had any choice so he took Kai's clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. The next time he got out, Kai was already done with his phone so Sehun caught his full attention this time. 

"As expected, they fit you perfectly baby doll." He drawled. 

Sehun wanted to tell him to stop calling him that pet name but he supposed it was better than Kai referring to him as a detective or calling him by his name. At least with this pet name, Sehun feels detached and he doesn't get reminded of how fucked up his situation is. 

"I need to go back to my place, Kai." he said. 

"Not staying the night?" 

Sehun looked at him in disbelief. "We aren't fuck buddies. I got what I want, you got what you want. I'm leaving." 

"I'll drive you home," 

"What?" 

"The nearest bus stop is thirty minutes away and there are no taxis in this area. I'll drive you there." Kai offered. 

Sehun could not believe what he's hearing. "Don't you have other things to do? Like… a drug trade or whatever." he scoffed. 

"And do you think that is better than me offering you a ride home?" 

He pursed his lips and sighed, knowing that he had already lost the argument. Kai took his keys and they both went back outside. The drive back to his apartment was quiet aside from the faint music that was playing on Kai's radio. Sehun also noticed that Kai kept getting calls but he always ended up rejecting them or not answering some at all. 

"Are those _business-related_ ?" Sehun asked. Kai nodded. "Shouldn't you be answering them?" 

"I'm busy at the moment." 

Of course, Kai wouldn't be dumb enough to make important phone calls in Sehun's presence. 

"I'm just saying…" Sehun shifted on his seat uncomfortably--his lower body felt sore all over. "Why are you wasting so much time on me, a police detective, when you clearly have other things to do?" 

"Wasting time?" Kai's brows furrowed. "I have other things to do, yes but I had a delightful time  _ doing  _ you so I wouldn't say I wasted my time." he bluntly said. 

Sehun does not have any snarky retort for that so he kept mum. He let out a sigh of relief once his street came into view. "I'll see you again this week." Kai said. 

"It's not like I have a choice." He grumbled as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll send you a message so you can save my number, I'll need updates on Wonshik." 

Kai stopped the car and unlocked the door. "Good night and sweet dreams, baby doll." he said with a smirk. 

Sehun rolled his eyes, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut. He waved his hand as a gesture for the other to leave because he doesn't want to raise suspicion on why a luxurious car is dropping him off at a rundown apartment. Kai finally left but not before hitting the car horn loudly again and driving off. The few people passing by the area gave him dirty looks because of it. He heaved a defeated sigh and went inside his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jisoo asked. 

Sehun was currently mixing a cocktail drink for one of the customers. "Hmm? No, why'd you ask?" 

"I noticed that you've been limping, you've been rubbing your back a couple of times too. I was wondering if you got hurt." She asked. 

Sehun was glad that the lights were dimmed because he felt the heat climbing up to his face. "Ah, I was running a little late so I was in a rush but I ended up falling down the stairs." 

Jisoo, bless her soul, didn't doubt his pathetic excuse at all. "You should be more careful. It's alright to be a little late sometimes, Mr. Byun won't reprimand you over something like that." He's actually glad that she brought up Baekhyun's name, which made it easier for him to change the subject. 

"Really? Isn't Mr. Byun strict?" he asked. 

"He is only strict when it's needed but he is very approachable and friendly. It's impossible to have a cool boss nowadays but he is one of those." Jisoo said. 

"How about the other bosses? You said they were intimidating but nice." 

"Mr. Byun does look a bit intimidating at times because of his strong aura, doesn't he? But he is nice. Mr. Kim, Mr. Byun calls him Chen, shows up during special occasions. He looks nice too." 

"And the third boss?" 

"Third boss?" 

"I heard one of the VIPs mentioning a third boss." He supplied. 

"I've been working here for almost two years but I've never met this 'third boss' you speak of." she made imaginary quotes with her fingers. 

"Really? That's kinda odd." 

"I think it's just a load of crap." Jackson interfered. 

"Jackson!" Jisoo chided. 

"What makes you say that?" Sehun encouraged him instead. 

"I just feel like it's something that's made up to intimidate everyone or if such a person actually exists then I bet they're not anyone special because it makes no sense to stay anonymous if you're running a place." Jackson shrugged. 

Actually, it does make sense to stay anonymous especially if there's a lot of underground deals going on in the place. On the bright side, Sehun is really assured that Jisoo and Jackson are innocent and hopefully, most of the staff were too. 

  
  


Wonshik arrived at the usual time he always comes by. He spent the first minutes mingling with a few other people before coming to the counter to make an order which Sehun personally served to him. He just finished serving some drinks at one of the booths and was looking around while he was on his way back behind the counter when he felt an arm around his shoulders. 

"Looking for me?" 

Sehun leered at the man next to him. "I would greatly appreciate it if you don't disturb me when I'm working." He lightly jabbed him away. 

"Oh c'mon why are you so cold? I thought you'd be friendlier to me now." Kai chided. 

Sehun forced out a smile. "You're in my workplace, Mr. Kim. Now if you want to order something then please head over to the counter and I'll give you what you want." he said through gritted teeth. 

"Fine, I'll take the usual, baby doll." He whispered before sneaking a quick smack on his ass. 

He didn't get the chance to retaliate because Kai was already on his way to the bar counter. Sehun returned to his station and started preparing for Kai's order. Kai greeted Wonshik and the two easily fell into a conversation. 

He tried to subtly tune into the conversation thinking that it would be of help to his case but instead, he heard Wonshik sharing about his sex life and no, Sehun is not interested in hearing any of that. 

"That sounded amazing. Was it a one-time thing? Maybe you can introduce that person to me." 

"No chance, this person is off-limits." Kai snickered. 

"You're no fun," Wonshik chastised. "Aren't you at least gonna show me a picture? Who is this person anyway?" 

"Sehun," 

Sehun froze on his spot. He turned towards Kai and Wonshik's seats. "Is my order ready?" Kai asked. 

He snapped out of it and finished up Kai's order. He does not miss the annoying lopsided smile on Kai's face as he gave him his drink. He really takes pleasure in toying with Sehun. Luckily, Wonshik brought up a different topic and the discussion about this mysterious 'person' that Kai slept with during the weekend was dropped. They left their seats a few minutes later before heading upstairs. Kai gave him a look before leaving so Sehun took it as a sign that they were probably summoned for a meeting with one of the bosses. 

Sehun anxiously waited the whole time that they were gone. He couldn't leave his station because Jisoo was on break while Jackson happened to have many VIP clients to attend to so he had to keep working. He planned to make an excuse as soon as Jisoo came back but he got an unexpected order instead. 

"Mr. Byun wants to see you in his office, Sehun." Jisoo told him. Sehun looked completely baffled so Jisoo gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Relax. Based on his expression and tone, you aren't in any trouble so you don't have to look so terrified." 

A series of different scenarios immediately start playing in Sehun's mind. Why would Baekhyun suddenly call him? And shouldn't he be in the meeting that Kai and Wonshik went to? 

"I see," Sehun gulped. "I'll be right back." With that, he slowly headed towards Baekhyun's office. 

Baekhyun was alone in his office when he entered so Sehun assumed that it was probably Chen that was in charge of the meeting -- if it was really a meeting. Baekhyun, like usual, is dressed in flashy and expensive attire, a Burberry trench coat, a patterned shirt, and ripped jeans. He really does stand out in the crowd, especially with his white hair. 

"You called for me, Mr. Byun?" Sehun asked. 

"Yes, I need to ask a few questions. Take a seat first." 

The man finished typing off something on his laptop before glancing at Sehun. "How is your experience so far? Any difficulties?" 

Sehun shook his head. "None so far, I have no trouble with my work at all." 

"That's good, I hope you're getting along well with your co-workers as well." 

Sehun wonders if he really just called him over to ask about how he is adjusting to his work. "Yes, they are all very nice and I was able to adjust well because of them." 

"How about the customers? I heard that you are already serving VIPs since last week." 

"Only two, sir. I was lucky enough to serve them during my first day." Sehun explained. 

"Is Kai one of them?" Baekhyun suddenly asked. 

Sehun tried his best to keep his face neutral but he felt his anxiousness bubbling up inside of him. "Yes, he is. I have only served him three times though." 

Baekhyun nodded as if he was in deep thought. "You looked awfully close to him." 

Sehun's brows furrowed. "Excuse me?" 

"Don't take it wrongly. I just happened to be looking through the balcony earlier when I happened to see him approaching you down below." His boss explained. 

Baekhyun saw that? How could Sehun miss that? He should have seen Baekhyun when he was looking around. 

"We aren't that close but… Mr. Kim is friendly." he told him. 

"I was just surprised since I never saw him acting like that to any of my employees before. He has been a VIP here in Dionysus for quite a while but it was the first time I saw him like that." 

"Is… that a bad thing?" Sehun asked. 

Baekhyun snorted. "No, not at all." He frantically waved his hands. "It's a good thing actually. Perhaps he might even upgrade his membership at this rate and come more frequently. You're very good, Sehun." 

Sehun internally sighed in relief. "Thank you, sir." 

"Just keep up the good work. Kai is a VIP after all, so I want him to stay as our customer for as long as possible." 

Oh, the irony. Baekhyun wants to keep Kai as a customer while Kai wants to have the whole place taken down. "I will do my best." Sehun assured. 

"Also," Baekhyun stood up, squared his palms on his desk, and leaned down onto Sehun's face level. His boss smiled sweetly but Sehun could tell that there is a hidden meaning behind that smile. "Just keep up the good work. If you keep this up, you can expect to have your first bonus already." 

"Thank you, that's amazing to hear." He smiled back. 

"You are dismissed, I'll be seeing you again." 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun got the chance to talk to Kai again once his shift was over. He was on his way home when he noticed the same black Aston Martin following him. Afraid that Kai was gonna attempt something crazy like last time, he approached the car on his own right after making sure that no one was around. 

"What do you want this time?" Sehun huffed as soon as he got inside the car. 

"Don't you have anything to ask me?" Kai asked. Sehun was hesitant to answer him because he knew the other wanted something in return but luckily, Kai beat him to it. "Don't worry, I won't ask for anything yet. You can pay me back by the end of the week instead." 

Sehun eyes him suspiciously. "Why would you say that?" 

"We've been at it for two consecutive days. I wouldn't really mind but I think you need the break." He said in a teasing tone. 

"Whatever you say, let's focus on what really matters first." 

Kai continued driving for a while and stopped his car at the nearby park. There was no one around since it was already 4 AM, it's a good spot for them to talk as well since it's fairly far from Dionysus. 

"I heard Baekhyun called you to his office." Kai started. 

"He did but before I tell you about that, you need to answer my questions first." Sehun cut him off. "Where did you and Wonshik go off to?" 

"VIP room, just a meeting. I thought it was going to be something special so I tagged along but not much happened." 

"Really?" Sehun sounded disappointed. "So you didn't even meet Kim Jongdae? You can't provide me with any helpful information?" 

"Slow down baby doll, I didn't say that." Kai scoffed. "Chen was not there but his assistant was. There will be an exclusive party next week, Saturday night. I believe you will find more answers there." 

"An exclusive party," Sehun parroted. "The club is already as exclusive as it is so how difficult would it be to attend that party?" 

"It's only for the VIPs and other guests with invitations. I'm sure only limited staff would be able to attend as well." 

"I see, I guess I have to make sure that I'll be able to work for that event but I doubt that they'd make the newbie work." Sehun sighed. 

"If you knew the right people to suck up to then I think there would be no problem." 

"And who would those be? Baekhyun?" he said with a scowl. 

"He's one of the possible options, Jisoo and Jackson as well." Kai suggested. 

"Jisoo and Jackson?" 

"For parties like that, the guests would prefer wine or champagne so there might only be one bartender at the event. Jisoo or Jackson is more likely to be picked than you so if that happens, you could also sweet-talk your way into taking their shift for that night, or as I said, you may also go straight to Baekhyun." 

"Easier said than done. I am not close enough with Baekhyun and it would look suspicious if I try to talk the other bartenders out of their schedules." he sighed. "I could try to seduce my way in…" 

"Don't do that." Kai suddenly said. 

"Not like I'd actually do it. I still have my pride and dignity left. I'll find a way by doing my job. Breaking rules because of you is already more than enough."

"Keep it that way. Make that exception only for me." Kai told him. 

“It’s not like I have a choice.” He lamented. "I still shouldn't be doing all these things with you." 

"That doesn't make you bad, you are still making good progress after all. I doubt anyone else would be able to pull this one off." 

Sehun turned to him suddenly. He was expecting an insult, not a compliment. "My cover was blown on the first day." he stated. 

"That only happened because of me. I'm the exception." Kai snorted. 

"You make it sound like it's a good thing." He rolled his eyes. 

"That's because it is, for me at least." Kai said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Sehun decided to change the subject instead after that. "I have to tell you about how my meeting with Baekhyun went." He told him about how Baekhyun saw them earlier in the club and about how the man wanted to keep Kai as his VIP customer. 

"Well this is interesting," Kai smirked. "So he wants you to remain good to me because he thinks it will keep me as a customer." 

"Unfortunately yes," Sehun inwardly groaned. "So I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't get on my nerves during my shift because I shouldn't appear rude to you." 

"I look forward to all that then." said Kai. "Who knows? Maybe being nice to me and me giving you good feedback will increase your chances of being the one to serve the customers at that party." 

Sehun perked up at that. "That's actually… not bad." He can't believe Kai is giving him reasonable ideas. 

"I did tell you that this arrangement will also be beneficial to you." 

"What would you want in return this time?" Sehun asked. It's not like it could get any worse, Kai already fucked him. 

"I'll let you focus on your case for now. Let's both do our own thing this week and then, I'll tell you what I want." Kai mysteriously said. 

Based on the tone of Kai's voice, something tells Sehun that he should dread that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


If the first week of going undercover went by so quickly, the second week dragged on longer than Sehun wanted it to. Whenever he is at work, he'd try to get closer to Jackson and Jisoo so that they would tell him more about  _ Dionysus.  _ Once he's done with his shift and back at his apartment, he does more work by mapping out everything he knows so far. He's relieved that Kai really did let him focus on his work. They only get to talk whenever Kai visits the bar and orders something but other than the cocky grin and the lingering gazes, he didn't say anything else to Sehun. 

In return, Kai did make his own progress too. He continued to hang-out with Wonshik and texted Sehun about anything interesting he would find although most of the time, Kai would only send him messages to annoy him on purpose. A part of Sehun regrets texting Kai and giving him his number but he knows it would be of use eventually. 

_ jackson will be the one serving drinks for the party  _

He just finished his shift and he quickly sent the message to Kai to inform him. 

_ what's your plan? it has to be you _

Kai replied quickly. Sehun sighed as he typed in his response. 

_ i'll find a way to switch shifts with him that day. if it doesn't work, then baekhyun will just have to give me that job. keep praising me and give me good feedback, the boss will be convinced that i am a better choice than jackson _

Kai answered his text after a few minutes. 

_ you're wicked, baby doll. _

When Sehun did not reply, Kai sent him another text. 

_ can’t wait to see you tomorrow _

Sehun ignored the message once again and thankfully, Kai did not send another message after that. He is definitely not looking forward to the next day. Although Sehun wanted the week to be over soon, he still dreaded meeting Kai again. Even if they both have focused on their own business the whole week, that did not stop Kai from sending provocative messages to Sehun from time to time. 

It was frustrating how Kai can go from sending Sehun a text about whatever he has discussed with Wonshik to suddenly asking Sehun if he misses his cock or not. He received one of those texts for the first time during one of his shifts and he nearly broke an expensive wine bottle in the process. 

_ don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about it _

_ I know you loved what we did last week _

_ You were moaning like a good little bitch _

  
  


Sehun had to delete said messages immediately. He never checked his phone unless he was on break either. The worst part about all this is that the messages did make Sehun think about it. 

For three nights in a row, Sehun woke up in cold sweat because of explicit dreams. The dreams were vivid reminders of what happened in the VIP room and at Kai's bedroom. Sehun is not inexperienced at all but Kai really ruined all his previous experiences, he would be lying if he would say that Kai didn't do him good. It's humiliating and he feels his whole body burning in shame every time he gets thoughts like that. 

He kept telling himself that he is only like this because he has been stressed out lately and hasn't slept with anyone for a while besides Kai and not because of Kai himself. 

  
  
  
  


There were more customers during Saturdays, Sehun noticed as he served up another batch of drinks. He hasn't seen Kai yet but Wonshik was already there. 

"Two mojitos," Wonshik ordered. 

"You have company today?" Sehun asked. He's close enough to engage in small talk with the other. 

"There's this cute girl at the booth next to mine, I want to buy her a drink." He whispered.

"And you think a mojito would work?" Sehun asked with a teasing smile. If this was all Wonshik was up to then it meant that there was nothing special happening in the bar today. 

"Ah but you see, this is her third time coming here and I know she likes mojitos most." Wonshik proudly said. 

"You've been stalking another customer?" Sehun asked as he began working on his order. 

"Not stalking, you're too much." Wonshik pouted. "I paid attention to what she likes. I have already introduced myself, I plan to take another step tonight." 

"Good luck with that. I am sure that method would have been effective if this was high school." He grinned. 

"Kai said it always worked with him until now and I have more tricks up my sleeve than he does so expect to see me walking out here with someone later." Wonshik winked. 

"Kai said that huh?" He arched an eyebrow at the other. "Have fun tonight." Sehun gave him his orders before he left. 

  
  


That night happened to be one of the few nights where Baekhyun would go downstairs to mingle with some of the VIPs. He dropped by the bar to talk to them for a bit before ordering a drink from Sehun personally. 

"The last time I got to talk to him here, Kai told me that I'm missing out if I drink something you make." Baekhyun took a sip. "And he's right," the man smirked. 

It was nice to know that Kai was really keeping his end of the deal. "I'm flattered by that, Mr. Byun." He said with a bashful smile. 

"It's too bad that you don't have enough VIP clients yet. Hmmm, perhaps serving at the party will introduce you to more people." Baekhyun pondered. 

Sehun tried to not look too excited because that is exactly what Sehun needed. He has to be the one serving at that party. Baekhyun looked over behind Sehun. "What do you think about that, Jackson?" 

He curiously turned towards Jackson to hear whatever he had to say. "It's a good opportunity indeed, but it's too good to hand over to someone else. Besides, isn't Sehun too new to handle something like that?" 

"I can handle it just fine." Sehun pouted. "It shouldn't be that hard." 

"There's no way am I letting you steal my clients," Jackson joked. 

"I won't do that." Sehun defended. "It just seems like a cool experience and none of the VIPs really know me aside from Wonshik and Kai." 

"You call them by their first names," Baekhyun pointed out. 

"Ah…" Sehun gulped. "They told me to drop formalities with them." It was the truth for Wonshik while he always referred to Kai the same way. 

"That's good, that means you are doing a good job." Baekhyun commended. "How about this, you may fill-in for Jackson in case he won't be able to come." 

"Sounds good," Sehun nodded.

"I doubt that I won't be able to come." Jackson snorted. 

"Now that we have that settled, has Kai dropped by yet?" Baekhyun changed the subject.

"He hasn't, sir." Sehun replied. 

"Oh well, do treat him well when he arrives." Baekhyun patted Sehun's shoulder before going back to his office.

  
  


True to his word, Wonshik did leave with the woman he was talking about earlier. On the other hand, Kai did not arrive for the rest of his shift, much to his confusion. He had just finished cleaning and was getting ready to clock out when he received a text. 

_ i'm waiting for you at the next block. come out soon _

He told Jisoo and Jackson goodbye and left the club. He saw Kai's car at the end of the next block and began approaching him. Kai lowered the window and waved a hand at him. 

Sehun held his breath. No one has ever picked him up from work before. This almost looked romantic, too bad that Sehun happened to be a cop while Kai is someone he should be putting in jail. 

_ "Stop it,"  _ He scolded himself for getting such thoughts in the first place. 

  
  
  


"Why did you only show up now?" Sehun asked as soon as he got into the car. 

"Did you miss me?" Kai snickered. 

"I'm not here to joke around with you." He glared. 

"I was a bit busy, baby doll. I still have a business to run." He replied as he started the engine again. 

"Where are we going?" Sehun asked. "I need to go back to my apartment, I only have one rest day." 

"Forget your dump of a place, mine is better anyway." 

Sehun gawked at him. "The whole point of that place is so I could stay undercover." 

"And you are technically not undercover when you're with me." Kai retorted. 

  
  


Sehun groaned in defeat and stayed silent for the rest of the trip. They arrive at Kai's place again and this time Sehun sees a maid and two security guards but all it took was one look from their boss for them to stay out of their way. Kai did say that he doesn't want anyone else seeing Sehun's face. 

  
  


There were tea and bread prepared at the dining table when they got in. Sehun didn't have the appetite to eat anything at that hour so he settled with the tea instead. 

"What has gotten you busy today?" Sehun finally asked. 

"A casino, Lay agreed to be an investor." 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at him. "That time that I did the stakeout… you were with him." 

Kai smiled cockily. "That's all I will tell you, baby doll. I don't want you to get side-tracked." 

Sehun clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever, it's not important at the moment." He'll have to just hold onto that little bit of information in the meantime. "Wonshik left with someone by the way, probably a hookup." 

"It's not just going to be a hookup, he has been interested in that woman for quite a while. Glad it finally worked out fine for him. She will keep him occupied until the night of the party." 

"I heard that you gave him advice and he said it always worked out for you. Paying attention to what your person of interest likes?" Sehun scoffed. "Sounds far-fetched." 

"But it is working, I can apply that to you." He confidently said. 

"Really? How so?" 

"I can name two things that you like." Kai said in a challenging tone. Sehun raised his eyebrow at him as if to provoke him. "One, being called baby doll and two, rough sex." 

Sehun nearly choked on his tea. "Excuse me?!" He exclaimed. 

"Your body can't lie." Kai shrugged. "I can prove it to you now, if you want." 

  
  


Sehun frantically waved his hand in front of him to dismiss the idea. "I still need to talk to you about something." 

Kai did listen to what he had to say next. He told him about Baekhyun approaching him earlier and the possibility of him serving at the party in case Jackson can't come. 

"So that means you need to find a way to make sure that Jackson won't be able to come next week." Kai concluded. "What do you want to do?" 

"I'll try to talk him out of it but if it doesn't work, I'll just have to make sure that he'd be unable to show up." 

"Oh my, sounds like you are up to something bad, detective." 

"I won't hurt him." Sehun said defensively.

"Do what you must." Kai shrugged. "As long as I get to see you there, then all is fine." 

Sehun's phone suddenly started ringing and he saw Minho's number flashing on the screen. "I need to take this call, excuse me." He got up from his seat and went to the kitchen, a place far enough to make sure he was out of Kai's earshot. 

"Detective Sehun reporting,"

_ "Is your shift done?"  _

"Yes sir," 

_ "You must be at your apartment by now."  _

Sehun winces. "Yes sir, I was getting ready to go to bed." 

_ "I see. Any new updates for this week?"  _

"Yes, it seems like there will be an exclusive party next week. Would you like me to tell you all the details now?" 

_ "Send me a message about it. This could be our chance to get the intel we'll need before we infiltrate it. How about Wonshik? Anything suspicious?"  _

"Nothing suspicious at the moment but he will be attending that party so I will be keeping an eye on him." Sehun explained. 

_ "Alright, keep doing what you're doing. You may send me the message tomorrow. Go get some rest."  _

Sehun exhaled a shaky breath. "Thank you sarge, I'll give you an update by tomorrow morning." 

  
  


Sehun remained rooted at his spot even when the call had already ended. He was only able to snap out of it when Kai walked over to him. "Why do you look like someone just stole your puppy?" Kai meant to ask it in a lighthearted way but his demeanor changed when he saw the torn and worried expression on the detective's face. 

"I lied to my sergeant again," Sehun said bitterly. "God, I always tell myself that I am in this situation because I want to get the case done but when he calls like that and asks me questions, it makes me rethink everything." 

"You are doing it for the case," Kai pointed out. 

"That won't stop me from feeling like crap. I am working with  _ you  _ of all people. I am whoring myself out to you in exchange for your help. I could have put a stop to all of this in the beginning but I went with it." 

"And you are doing all of this because you have a goal in mind, yes?" Kai said. "You are doing it for the case, for your captain, your sergeant, for your precinct. This doesn't make you any less." 

Sehun frowned at him. Why was Kai being nice to him? "We are not friends, Kim Kai." He bit back a scoff. "You don't have to say that." 

"I want to say it," Kai stepped forward. "I know you are burdened with all of this, you shouldn't beat yourself over it. I" 

It's just so ironic how a crime boss is comforting a police detective right now. 

Kai took a step forward once again and this time, Sehun backed away. He found himself backed up on the kitchen counter while Kai closed the space between them, his palms rested on either side of Sehun against the granite countertop. 

"Why are you… saying all of this?" Sehun asked with a gulp. "Is it to lower my guard down?" 

"I don't have to do that because you have already lowered your guard down with me." Kai said with a smile. "And that's not a bad thing, you spend your whole time putting up an act in front of everyone while you're undercover but you can fully be yourself when you're with me." 

Sehun kept mum because he never thought of it that way. It's the truth. Kai noticed how Sehun's expression softened so he took advantage of it and gently placed his hand on the side of Sehun's neck with his thumb brushing against the jawline. 

"Kai…" Sehun meant to say it as a warning, to tell him to not do this but his voice came out shaky _ ; needy.  _

"Jongin," 

Sehun blinked at him in bewilderment. "Huh?" 

"Call me Jongin," he said. "My real name." 

Sehun was stunned, he couldn't believe that Kai -- no, Jongin -- would tell him that. He doesn't know how many people knew but they never got any proper information on that for so long. He did a good job at clearing his tracks, all the records they have of him never showed his real name. 

Before Sehun could even process the situation, he felt Jongin's lips pressed on his own. The other pushed his hips against the counter as he tilted his lips and kissed him deeper. Sehun felt so lost and so absorbed in all of it. He was feeling a surge of emotions. He was confused, overwhelmed, everything felt so wrong and yet Jongin's lips moving against his just felt so right as well. 

Sehun gasped when Jongin broke the kiss to give him a look. His pupils were dilated, his lips were swollen and slick with spit from their lip-locking, and his firm hold on Sehun was very commanding. 

"Bedroom?" He asked breathlessly. 

Sehun squirmed from where he was pressed against the counter. He bit his bottom lip and noticed how Jongin was eyeing him. The deal was that he would only sleep with him in exchange for information but that's not what's happening right now.

_ Fuck it.  _

Sehun nodded and Jongin dragged him towards the bedroom upstairs but not before kissing him once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He never imagined a situation like this before, waking up with someone he is supposed to loathe right after spending the night in his bed. 

Kai --  **_Jongin_ ** \-- was already awake, it was odd to see the man looking at him the moment he woke up. His hair was messy, his lips swollen from all the kissing, and there were reddish nail marks all over his arms, Sehun blushes because he knows there's more on his back. 

Sehun doesn't say anything and neither does Jongin. He did not consume any alcohol but last night felt like a blur and that his sobriety was just slowly coming back to him. 

The moment he agreed to go to Jongin's bedroom, he yielded all control. There were no words exchanged between them, their carnal desires took over. It wasn't long until Jongin had him pinned down the bed as he mercilessly thrust into him and all Sehun could cry out was his name. 

It also finally occurred to Sehun that they were both still naked under the covers and that he was still practically snuggled against the man. Sehun sat up and grabbed the covers, Jongin did not even flinch nor did he bother to cover himself up. 

"You were sleeping so comfortably so I didn't wake you." Jongin said. 

Of course Sehun slept comfortably. He was  _ exhausted _ and not to mention that Jongin's bed is a thousand times better than his own bed. He glanced at the digital clock perched on the bedside table and saw that it was almost noon. 

"Fuck, I need to leave." He groaned. 

"So soon?" 

"I shouldn't have slept here and you know that." Sehun was about to get up from the bed when Jongin got a hold of his wrist. 

"Why not?" 

"Don't do this," Sehun tiredly said. "I need to go." 

"Last night," Jongin began as he released his hold on Sehun. "It didn't happen because of our deal." 

Sehun knows and that's why he feels even worse. Last night didn't happen because Sehun got information in exchange and although he still owes Jongin for the help he has received for the past week, it was still an entirely different matter. 

"I am aware of that." It's dangerous to even admit it but it's not like he could lie to Jongin either. The fact that Jongin is admitting it as well means that it's also a sign of weakness for him. 

"I should take you back to your place." Jongin offered. 

Sehun should decline, this wasn't how enemies were supposed to treat each other. "Alright." He agreed anyway. 

They both got showered, got dressed, and left Jongin's place. The silence in the car was deafening and the tension was high. Sehun didn't know why because, normally, Jongin would have been taunting him by now but he looked lost in his own thoughts too. 

"Jongin," He broke the silence. The name felt so foreign on his tongue and yet… he was chanting that same name like a mantra hours ago. Jongin hummed in response. "Why did you tell me that? Why did you tell me your name?" He asked. 

He would have immediately asked that right after he told him but they were caught up in the moment. 

Jongin chuckled, it was weirdly comforting to finally hear that instead of his silence. "I don't know, I just felt like my name would sound better if you would say it." 

"You're--you're crazy, you know I could use this against you." 

"Be my guest," He challenged. "You could barely find tracks on Kim Kai, it will be even more difficult for Kim Jongin." 

It was a valid point. "Who are the only ones that know?" 

"Very few people who are close to me." 

Sehun's brows furrowed. "Then why me?" 

"I believe you are smart enough to figure out why, baby doll." Jongin said with a playful smile. 

  
  


Sehun doesn't say another word until they arrive at his place. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jongin said.

"Thanks." He muttered softly. 

Jongin gave him a curious look when he thanked him, he probably wasn't expecting it. Sehun wordlessly got out of the car and waited until Jongin drove off. Jongin rolled the windows down and casually waved a hand at Sehun before driving away. 

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding once Jongin was out of sight. 

It was odd, he shouldn't be getting used to this. Sehun said it himself, they aren't friends and they're not fuck buddies either and yet… last night happened. 

Sehun shook his head to clear his thoughts. At the end of the day, Jongin is still someone he wants to put in jail and he also has a case to close. Whatever  _ sick  _ relationship he has with Jongin will only be bad for him.

Once he was in his place, he typed up the message for Minho and sent it. He received a reply from his sergeant after a few minutes. 

_ this will be helpful information. thank you and good job, detective  _

Sehun palmed his face in annoyance. He did not deserve that praise, not when this case has him  _ fucked  _ in every sense. 


	4. Chapter 4

The first half of his shift the next day was uneventful. Both Wonshik and Jongin didn't come so he was only serving the regular customers. He spent the time observing Jackson and figuring out how he is going to take his shift on Saturday for the party.

He just got back from his break when he saw Jongin waiting by the counter. "Hey," Sehun called out as soon as he got back.

"I was offering to serve him drinks but he said he'd only take your drinks from now on." Jisoo said with a pout. "He clearly has favoritism." 

Jongin laughed heartily at that. "Sorry about that, he just knows my taste." 

Jisoo playfully narrowed her eyes at the two of them before shrugging and giving her attention back to the waiting customers. 

"Do you know where Wonshik is?" Sehun kept his voice lowered as he began making a drink for Jongin. 

"Not even a hello?" 

Sehun gave him a deadpan stare. "I said hey," 

"I thought it was for Jisoo," Sehun rolled his eyes at that. "He's bragging to me about the woman he went home with last time so he's probably taking her out on dates somewhere else." 

"I guess that's good, I can focus on getting to that party then." 

"What do you plan to do? Any plans on how you can get Jackson out of the picture?” Jongin asked with a hushed voice. 

“There are plenty of ways but I want a plan where I don’t have to lie to him and most especially, not hurt him.” 

Jongin looks at him incredulously, he probably thinks Sehun is foolish for still playing it nice but he doesn’t mock him for it. Sehun can’t blame him for it. After all, he isn’t sure whether he is doing this for Jackson or for his pride. 

“Sehun,” Speak of the devil, Sehun turned and saw Jackson. His break just started, he’s not supposed to be back by the hour. 

“What is it?” 

“I was on my way to the break room when I saw Mr. Byun, he wants to see you in his office now. I don’t know what he wanted though.” Jackson said. 

He exchanged confused glances with Jongin. What is it for? “Okay, but what about…” He looked over at Jisoo.

“There’s not a lot of customers tonight so don’t worry about it. Both of you may go, I’ll handle things on my own here.” She assured. 

Jackson simply nodded and left while Sehun thanked her before going. He felt Kai’s gaze on him the whole time that he was on his way upstairs. He proceeded to Baekhyun’s office. He knocked before entering, he doesn’t have to be nervous since it’s not like it’s his first time being called here. 

  
  


However, Sehun did not expect to see another person in the office. Baekhyun was there with his flashy clothing like always and together with him was another man wearing a simpler suit that didn’t make him less intimidating. Sehun expected to meet him eventually but he was not expecting that today. 

“Ah, it’s good that you’re here. I’ve been wanting to introduce you to him for quite a while now.” Baekhyun got up from his seat and gave Sehun an encouraging pat on the back. 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” Sehun greeted with a bow. 

The man smiled at him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Jongdae said. 

Even though Jongdae has never personally met Sehun before, it still makes him feel anxious because the man definitely has wide connections. If it was possible for Jongin to find out more about him then it’s also possible for Jongdae as well. 

“I told him all about you. You’ve only been here for two weeks yet you already have two VIPs that like you very much. We always commend and reward our best employees.” Baekhyun explained.

“O-oh, thank you very much sir. That’s very flattering to hear.” 

“I’m sure you already heard about the party,” Jongdae inquired. 

“Yes, Mr. Byun told us about it.” 

“He also said that you sounded interested in taking the shift for that night. Care to tell me why?” 

Why is he even interested? Is there an ulterior motive behind this talk or are they suspecting him? Sehun can’t help but wonder. 

“I want more VIP clients.” He said the same thing he told Baekhyun.

“Ah, that’s an honest answer.” Jongdae chuckled. “Others would usually say something like ‘It’s because I enjoy working.” 

“Don’t get me wrong I do enjoy working,” He added. “But that’s not the main reason why I want to work.” 

“How about I give you a test?” Jongdae suggested. Sehun looked at him expectantly, “If you convince Kai to upgrade and continue his membership in Dionysus then I’ll let you work on that night too.” 

Why would they even go through the trouble for this? Sehun was curious why but at the same time, they are also basically handing him the golden ticket to get to that party. He knows he can convince Jongin. 

“Do you think you can do it?” Baekhyun asked. 

Sehun nodded. “I’ll do it, I’m very persuasive.” He said with a friendly smile. 

“Inform Baekhyun as soon as you’re done. You may go.” Jongdae said. 

Sehun politely excused himself out of the office. He let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as he was outside. He gathered his thoughts and returned to his post, Jongin was still there. “How did it go?” He’s glad that Jisoo was the one that asked first, at least it wouldn’t be so obvious. 

“They just asked me about the party, the same thing that Mr. Byun asked last Saturday.” Sehun replied. 

“They?” 

“I met Mr. Kim.” Sehun added. 

Jongin’s eyes widened a fraction but he didn’t react immediately. On the other hand, Jisoo gasped before an excited smile formed on her lips. “You finally met him? He’s a little bit more intimidating than Mr. Byun, isn’t he?” 

“A little bit but he talked to me nicely and I didn’t embarrass myself in front of the two of them so I guess it’s a good thing.” Sehun chuckled. 

Jisoo didn’t have any more questions after that since she had work to do, Sehun used that time to talk to Jongin. 

“I’ll tell you everything later but for now, I need a favor.” He said. Jongin cocked an eyebrow at him. “Upgrade your VIP membership.” 

“What’s the catch?” 

“I get to go to the party if I convince you to do so.” 

“And what’s in it for me?” 

Sehun fixed him with a glower. “Do I really have to explain it to you?” 

“I’m talking about my personal interests. What’s the catch for me? Convince me.” He grinned. 

Sehun wanted to smack that grin off his face but he didn’t have the patience for it. “You have the money for it, can you just do it?” He scowled.

“That’s not a very convincing reason.” Jongin lilted.

“I’ll do you a favor in return.” He offered.

“Any favor?” His voice dropped an octave lower and it nearly sent shivers down his spine. 

“Yes, anything you want.” Sehun sighed in defeat. “I still do owe you for last week.” He added with a grumble. 

“Glad you remembered, baby doll. Now, how about you ask me that nicely?” He teased. 

“Please,” He deadpanned. 

Jongin pointed at his lips. “What else?” 

“Are you insane?” He exclaimed. “We are in public and--” He was cut off when Kai caught his lips with his thumb and index finger.

“I was referring to you smiling.” He said with an amused smirk on his face. 

Sehun’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment. After a few seconds of composing himself, he forced out a smile. “Please upgrade your VIP membership, Mr. Kim Kai.” 

Jongin nodded in approval, he looked both smug and pleased. “I’ll do that as soon as I am done greeting a few people here but…” He stood up from his seat and leaned forward until he was close enough to Sehun’s face. “Since you owe me a favor, I would like to see you at my place tomorrow afternoon. Your shift doesn’t start until the evening so I know you have the time.” 

“I don’t know how to get there alone,” He said as an excuse. 

“I’ll ask someone to pick you up then.” Kai retorted. “No more excuses.” 

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Fine.” 

  
  


When Jongin left to greet some of his acquaintances, he looked up to the ceiling and heaved a heavy breath. From his peripheral vision, he saw Baekhyun looking over at the railings on the second floor. He tried to not look too shocked and gave him a nod in acknowledgment. He was wondering how long Baekhyun had been observing him until the man raised his hand and gave him a thumbs up together with a sly smirk on his lips. 

Sehun smiled shakily, that only means that Baekhyun saw him talking to Jongin. He at least hoped that the other wasn’t suspecting him because of it. He was lost in his thoughts until his boss mouthed something.  _ See you at the party.  _ He said. Sehun couldn’t help but smile. 

At least he has finally done something right. 

  
  
  
  


Ever since Sehun went undercover, there has never been a normal day for him. The day started off as usual, he woke up when it was almost noon and had his meal. All that normalcy was soon disrupted when he heard the sound of a car stopping in front of his apartment. He looked out his window and saw that it’s another expensive car but this one isn’t the one that Jongin drives whenever they meet up, at the same time he also received a message on his phone. 

_ I sent one of my drivers to pick you up. I’ll be waiting _

Of course, Jongin would make sure that the agreement they had would be fulfilled. Sehun changed into more decent clothes and went with the driver that Jongin sent. When he arrived at his place, he was told to go to Jongin’s study upstairs right next to the bedroom.

When he stepped into the study, he saw Jongin seated behind his desk with a serious expression on his face. It has been a while since he saw Jongin in this kind of intimidating demeanor. He was always more confident and relaxed whenever he’s with Sehun lately. 

“You should have told me everything yesterday before making me upgrade that membership.” Jongin began.

Sehun frowned. “What do you mean? Did something go wrong?” 

“You’re in a very risky situation right now, Sehun.” He said. “I told you that it was dangerous for you to meet Jongdae.” 

“It’s not like I knew that he was going to be there,” Sehun answered. “It’s our first time seeing each other anyway and it didn’t look like he suspected me at all but he did… have this interest. He wouldn’t have given me the chance if he didn’t.”

“He and Baekhyun are interested because you’re close to me.” Jongin grimly said. “I wonder what they would want from me?” 

“They did sound like they wanted to keep you as one of the VIPs. You are influential and you have your own empire, of course, they would want someone as powerful as you as a part of their…  _ business.”  _

“They’re ambitious and stupid if they think they could convince me. I’ll never work with sly people like them.” Jongin scoffed. 

“This is a great opportunity though. It will be easier to infiltrate now and the sooner we get more information on all of this then the sooner we can take that place down.” 

“It won’t be that easy. This is a highly exclusive event so there will be guards everywhere, you should be careful about snooping around as well.” 

“That’s a given.” Sehun begrudgingly said. “We don’t have to do anything too risky.” He already informed Minho anyway so they will be on stand-by that night. 

“Have they told you anything else? I talked to Baekhyun before leaving last night and told him that I want to upgrade the membership and he said a comment that bothered me.” Jongin asked. 

“What did he say?” 

“He praised you and told me to look forward to the party. Is there anything that you aren’t telling me?” Jongin narrowed his eyes at him.

Sehun thought for a moment and recalled everything. “I told you everything we talked about. I don’t think that means anything.” 

“The smug look on his face told me that it does mean something.” Jongin stood up and slowly approached him. 

Sehun shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps it’s because he saw us last night?” He voiced out. “After I convinced you last night, I saw that Baekhyun was watching us the whole time. It’s easy to make assumptions, even Jisoo was looking at us weirdly last night.” 

Jongin nodded in acknowledgment. “I guess that explains it. Do you think more people are suspecting us?” 

“I hope not,” Sehun said. “Not only does that make me suspicious but they might end up thinking that I’m being favored because of my relationship with you.” 

“Isn’t that the truth?” 

Sehun sarcastically smiled. “I do know but this arrangement between us should only be kept as our dirty little secret.” 

“Speaking of arrangements, I believe that you still owe me a favor?" The man asked with a tilt of his head.

"What? Do you want your dick sucked?" Sehun bluntly asked, annoyance written on his face. 

"I would love that but I have other plans for tonight, baby doll." Jongin replied with an amused grin. "Ah, I have one more thing to ask you." 

"What is it?" He grumbled.

Jongin's question was interrupted by the ringtone of his phone. The other man looked annoyed but he checked his phone which was placed on his desk anyway. As Jongin was reading whatever was sent to his phone, Sehun's own phone buzzed too so he took a look. 

It was a message using the contact number of Dionysus. He opened the message and read it. 

A frown formed on his face and he immediately looked at Jongin who was currently mirroring the same look. He was probably reading the same message as well. 

"Why would they move it?" Jongin asked. "It's too sudden." 

  
  


The message was an announcement that stated that the exclusive VIP party would be moved to Thursday instead of Saturday and that Dionysus will not be accepting any customers for that night aside from the invited guests. It also said that the employees that were originally assigned the shift on the original date were the only ones that were required to work. 

"This was a planned event, something must have come up if they were willing to move it on an earlier date." Sehun wondered aloud. 

"Perhaps it's just a schedule conflict for one of the bosses. The news regarding the party wasn't really publicized to all guests so not a lot know about it so moving it suddenly won't really be a problem." 

"Wait," Sehun's clasped a hand over his mouth in realization. "Not a lot knew about it… so what if the information was leaked so they had to move it?" 

"That's possible but I am not sure if this has ever happened before. I am not sure whether the event has been moved before." 

Sehun's knees buckled. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I leaked the information." He exhaled shakily.

"You?!" Jongin asked. 

"I told my sergeant about it and he must have informed the other officers so that they could keep watch." 

"You -- then if it really was you that leaked it and the bosses found out about it then that would mean…" Jongin looked at Sehun's wide eyes. "There's a mole in your precinct." 

Sehun felt like throwing up. It's a foolish move. "That also means that Baekhyun and Jongdae would start suspecting now. It's easiest to suspect me, I'm the new employee and I was persistent in working at the party." 

"Fuck," Jongin cursed. "Why did you do that? You said we won't do anything risky yet and you would use it to gather information so why would you tell your sergeant about it?" 

"I had to tell him," Sehun defended.

"Why? Did you even think that one through? It's a stupid decision." 

"I was just doing my job!" Sehun angrily said. "You know how I felt right after that phone call last time. I have been lying to my sergeant and I have been doing things that I shouldn't have. He asked for the information and giving that to him was the only way I could feel like I've done something right for once." He rubbed his palms on his face in frustration. "I guess that was the wrong thing to do as well." 

Something in Jongin's expression changed and Sehun absolutely hated it. He hated it because for the first time, Jongin was looking at him with pity. 

He would rather have the other mocking him or taunting him just like what he always did before whenever Sehun was trying to catch him before. He'd rather have the cocky, arrogant, Kai with cold eyes looking at him instead of this concerned look that Jongin was giving him because at least back then, Kai did not care about him and it was easier to hate him. 

"What if I blew it? What if I ruined our chances to find out more information at the party?" 

"You fucking idiot," Jongin cussed before he roughly pulled Sehun into an embrace. "You should be more worried about yourself." 

"About… myself?" He parroted. 

Jongin slightly pulled back and looked at him in annoyance. He has never seen this expression on him before. "I already told you that you put yourself in a risky situation when you met Jongdae. You are in an even more dangerous situation now. There is still no guarantee that they know you leaked the information but things won't turn out well if they find out." 

Sehun released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "But if there really was a mole then they would know." 

"That is still just an assumption. The message you got was the same as mine and you are still required to show up to work on that day so don't feel so hopeless just yet." 

He did not know why but that made him less worried. He lightly pushed Jongin away from him. "Why are you doing this? Even if I get caught, it's not going to affect you. Why are you being nice?”

“Tch.” Jongin scoffed. “It’s not a matter of whether it affects me or not, I just don’t want you to get caught. You still have a case to solve and for that to happen, you need to be safe until then.” 

Jongin’s words were… oddly comforting. Hearing him encouraging Sehun isn’t something he’d expect but it makes him feel less burdened. Perhaps it’s because Jongin isn’t his commanding officer or co-worker so his words don’t add any more pressure to Sehun. 

“Thank you,” He said. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

“By the way, weren’t you supposed to ask me something a while ago?” 

“It’s nothing important, I forgot about it.” It’s an excuse, Sehun could tell.

“And the favor?” Sehun pried. 

“I’m letting you off the hook, baby doll. You already have a lot on your plate.” Jongin beckoned. 

“Really?” Sehun frowned. That was the main reason why Jongin made him come all the way there, was he really going to cancel it?

“Trust me, I’d love to have my way with you right now like I always do but not like this. In the meantime just get some rest, you still have a few hours before you start working.” Jongin told him.

Sehun gave him a small smile. “Alright,” He doesn’t argue anymore. “I should go back to my place.” 

Jongin gently grabbed him by his wrist. “Stay here for now, I’ll just ask someone to drive you to the bar later.”

“Okay,” He agreed. 

Sehun spent the next hours before his shift inside Jongin’s bedroom. Jongin was left at his study to do work while Sehun was resting comfortably on his bed. Jongin was acting a bit different today. The gentle touch, the encouraging and caring words, the hint of longing in his voice. Sehun has a clue why but he pushed that thought away. He should only be focusing on his case only. 

That evening, Sehun went to work like usual. He was dropped off at his apartment thirty minutes before his shift so he had ample time to walk his way to the bar, he didn’t want to be dropped off at Dionysus as it would only raise more suspicion. 

He was currently putting on his uniform when Jackson approached him. “Hey, I heard that you’ll be working on the party.” He said. 

Sehun gulped. “Yeah, the bosses gave me a task and since I was able to do it, they allowed me to work as well. It did not affect your shift at all, didn’t it?” 

“Not at all. In fact, it’s pretty cool that you’ll be there too. It’s just really weird, you know?” Something in Jackson’s expression changed. “The bosses could have given Jisoo the task since she has been working here longer than you have but I guess you really caught their eye.” 

“Jisoo wasn’t as interested as I am in serving at the party though, so I guess that’s one thing.” He deflected. 

“Another thing is that Kai obviously favors you.” Jackson pointed out. “Don’t make that face, Sehun. I meant it as a compliment.” He patted Sehun on the back before walking out of the locker room. 

  
  


He heaved a sigh as soon as the other was gone. He needs to be even more careful now. Jackson didn’t mention anything about the part being moved so it’s possible that he has no doubts on Sehun regarding that. 

  
  
  
  


After discussing it with Jongin, Sehun decided to not tell Minho about the change of schedule of the party because someone might leak the information again. The reason for the sudden change of schedule has not been disclosed but laying low and playing it safe until they can gather the proper information they need was the best course of action to take. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Finally, the night of the party came. When Sehun arrived at Dionysus, the ambience felt different. There were more security guards than usual, there wasn’t loud music playing but instead, there were chairs that have been rearranged on the area that was usually a dance floor. There was also a stage setup that was made. It was still early so the guests haven’t started arriving yet. Sehun took the chance to look around and observe more changes. Aside from the changes on the ground floor, there wasn’t anything new on the second floor. 

Once he had looked around enough, he headed to the locker room to change into his uniform. Jackson was there and it looked like he just arrived and was about to change into his uniform as well. 

“Mr. Byun had this one sent for you.” Jackson pointed at a box that was on the bench. “We wear a different uniform at parties like these. Since it’s your first time, this one's for you.” 

Sehun opened the box and saw the same vest that he usually wore but this time it was maroon in color. He saw Jackson taking out the same colored vest from his own locker. “It looks nice.” He commented. 

“Never thought I’d see you wearing one so soon.” Jackson told him. Sehun does not know how to reply to that so he settled with a smile instead. “You should drop by Mr. Byun’s office, you might need a few pointers for the party.”

Sehun nodded. “Alright, I’ll join you as soon as I am done talking to him.”

Jackson went to the bar while Sehun proceeded to Baekhyun’s office once again. He gave a knock and he entered when he heard Baekhyun’s voice. 

“Sehun, as expected this color is perfect on you.” Baekhyun greeted with a grin. “Did Jackson tell you to come here?" 

"Yes, he did. He said it's for pointers, are there other things that we should be doing for tonight?”

“You’ll be serving drinks like usual, but as I have told you before it won’t be like usual nights where the customers freely approach you to order whichever they want. You’ll be serving wine mostly.” Baekhyun said. “I do have a few reminders for you, there will be things that will be new to you and it will be different compared to the usual nights here at Dionysus. I trust that you’ll be fine with that.” 

“Yes, of course.” He nodded. He wondered how ‘different’ things were going to be. He knows that it is going to be a shady party already but they won’t be dumb enough to make it too obvious. Either way, Sehun really needs to keep his guard up tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The guests consist of a mix between familiar faces and new faces that he hasn't seen since he started working. Some were probably the VIP customers that do not come to the bar often while some were the guests that were personally invited by the bosses. 

Jongin and Wonshik both arrived eventually, the latter arrived first and greeted Sehun when he walked past the bar. 

Jongin did not verbally greet him when he arrived but the way he looked at Sehun before smirking was enough -- enough to make his cheeks flush. 

"Damn, you really are a popular one huh?" Jackson said in awe. 

"What makes you think so?" 

"There's Wonshik, Kai, and not to mention the looks that you're getting from the other customers too." 

"Wonshik and Kai greeted me because they're my customers and as for the others, they probably just are curious to see me here. I am the newbie after all." He said. 

"Are you kidding me? Kai looked like he was ready to eat you alive." Jackson snorted. "You do get curious looks from some guests but they stare at you way too long for it to be just curiosity, you know? Not gonna lie, this is why I didn't want you serving with me. I knew you were gonna grab way too much attention." He ended it with a laugh. 

Sehun smiled sheepishly. "You're looking too much into it." He brushed him off. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun and Jongdae showed up a few minutes later. They mingled with the crowd of guests and greeted them all. So far Sehun hasn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, he noticed that Jongin got up from his seat. Jackson was chatting with one of the waiters since they just finished serving a batch of drinks so Sehun took the chance to leave his station for a bit. 

Sehun ended up following Jongin to the winery. There was nobody else there at the moment. "Hey," He called out. 

Jongin was standing in front of one of the shelves and looking through the labels. "Shouldn't you be working?" He asked. 

"Shouldn't you be socializing?" Sehun retorted. 

Jongin smiled. "I'm bored. Nothing interesting has happened yet. I don't know what the 'program' is for tonight." 

"Yeah it is pretty boring so far but the night is still young, they're probably saving the interesting things for later."

"Why did you follow me? You're supposed to keep watch." 

"Well I had to make sure that there is nothing fishy going on in here as well, you know." 

"Be my guest and look for anything out of the ordinary." Jongin shrugged. 

"Why did you go here of all places? Sehun asked. 

"Curious,” Jongin answered. “Wonshik told me that he’ll be coming here because there is something new.” 

“Shouldn’t you know? You are a VIP guest as well.” Sehun implored.

“I’m not as interested in all of this as Wonshik is. But on events like this, there will definitely be drugs and a surprise event later.” Jongin whispered the last part. 

Sehun’s brows furrowed. “A surprise event? Baekhyun did tell me there will be something different.” 

“We’ll find out eventually.” Jongin said. “I’ll be heading back, Wonshik might notice that I’m gone. Keep your eyes on this place.” He reminded. 

Sehun nodded. “I’ll stay here for a few more minutes since we can’t come out together.” 

“Alright, be careful.” 

Sehun should have just let him go but he couldn’t resist saying, “You’ve been worried for me a lot lately.” 

Jongin halted in his steps and slightly turned to face him. “And I can tell that you love it.” With that, he left. 

Sehun was left there, speechless of how easily that has backfired against him. He should have kept his mouth shut. He clenched a fist against his chest and heaved a sigh to calm himself down. He shouldn’t be distracted. 

Once he was more relaxed, he looked around the winery again. Now that Jongin has mentioned it, it is a bit strange why VIPs were allowed to have access to the winery. Over the weeks that he has been working, the only ones he saw coming into the winery were him, Jackson, Jisoo, and a few VIPs that he could count with his fingers. 

Sehun recalled Jongin's words when he mentioned the drugs and the surprise event. They are definitely hiding something in here. Sehun thought that VIPs were given access so that it would be easier for them to take their wine preferences whenever they come to the bar but with what Jongin mentioned then there has to be something else. The information the VIPs know probably depends on their membership levels. 

He tried to look if there were wine bottles that were out of place or if there was something different on the shelves. He suddenly stiffened on his spot when the door opened and he saw two men coming in. Sehun knew they were guests but he has no data on them. The men halt when they see Sehun. 

“I haven’t seen you before,” One of them spoke up. 

Sehun politely bowed to greet them. “I’m the new bartender.” He said. “Is there anything you need?” 

Both men look flustered. “Nothing, we’ll take it from here.” 

“I see, I’ll let you look around then. Have a good evening.” Sehun said before leaving. 

As Sehun was on his way out, he heard one of the men speaking in a hushed voice say, “Why would Chen allow someone new to serve on an event like this?!” 

Sehun made sure that both men think that he’s gone just so he could sneak a look. They were looking at the wine bottles near the back shelves. He saw one of the men tracing his fingers over the label. 

_ The label.  _ That was when it clicked. There were drugs hidden in selected wine bottles that the VIP customers know about. There are small packets that are probably hidden behind the labels and the VIPs come out of the winery carrying their own bottles so that it won’t be so suspicious. He has to tell Minho. 

He cautiously stepped out of the winery, he could go to the restroom then send the message to Minho as soon as he could. To his surprise, he saw Jackson right outside the winery. 

“What were you doing here? I was looking for you.” Jackson asked. 

“I wanted to make sure that there’s still plenty left in stock for the wines that we served earlier.” He said as an excuse. 

Jackson cocked an eyebrow at him but he does not probe anymore. “You should at least tell me if you’re going to go, I thought you were looking forward to serving tonight but you’re suddenly running off somewhere while you’re on your shift.” 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” He apologized. 

The other bartender sighed. “That’s alright, just get these from the storage room before coming back.” He handed Sehun a list of items before going back. Sehun waited for him to leave before going to the storage room. The storage room was just beside the winery. 

Sehun has only been to the storage room once before when he had to get another cocktail shaker because they had too many orders a few nights ago. He switched on the lights and the bulb was flickering, he should tell someone to have that fixed soon. 

He took at the list and began gathering the needed items one by one. “Why would he need these though?” Sehun asked himself. He was looking through the farthest shelves when he suddenly heard the door creaking open. 

Thinking that it was Jackson, Sehun waited for the other to speak but it was silent. He barely even heard any footsteps. He felt uneasy because there was no reason to remain that quiet upon entering the storage room, this doesn’t look good. He tried to look around but the lights have stopped flickering so it was completely dark in the room. Sehun remained silent as he cautiously hid behind one of the shelves. He gradually heard the footsteps approaching, he held his breath and grabbed the nearest item he could use as a weapon, in this case, it happened to be a mop. 

He saw a figure of a man approaching him. Using the mop, he tapped it onto one of the shelves to make noise. When the man abruptly moved towards his direction, Sehun braced himself. He swung the mop towards the man but he was able to grab it, Sehun booted the man to the chest causing him to stumble backward. He used the mop to hit the back of his legs and when the man landed on his knees, Sehun stepped onto his back to keep him pinned down onto the floor. 

“Who sent you?” He asked while panting heavily. 

The man only grunted in response so Sehun crouched down. “Hey, I asked you a question. Was this an order from one of the bosses?” 

The man slowly lifted his head, Sehun thought he was going to receive an answer but the man only gave him a sinister smirk. Sehun’s eyes widened when he senses someone else approaching him but before he knew it, a hand was clamped over his mouth while another restrained his arms. The man in front of him quickly got up and grabbed something from his pocket. Sehun kept struggling but the other man holding him slammed his body against one of the shelves. 

Sehun hissed when he felt a stinging pain against his neck, it was a syringe. The man he took down earlier was injecting something into him. Sehun tried kicking him but he was once again slammed against the shelf. His vision started blurring and his eyelids started to feel heavy, his muscles started to feel weak too. 

No, he can’t lose consciousness now. Not when he’s so close. 

“Careful, the bosses gave reminders to not rough him up.” He heard a familiar voice. 

Sehun tried to keep his vision focused, he needs to at least confirm the identity of the person that was currently talking. “I’m sorry this has to happen, you shouldn’t have insisted on working tonight.” The person said. 

His voice was like an echo and his head was spinning but Sehun used the last of his strength to bite the hand that was covering his mouth. “Why?” He asked. “Jackson…” 

  
  


And then the world turned black. 


	5. Chapter 5

Everything else was a blur after that. Sehun recalled being brought to a room where he heard people talking. He was able to pinpoint Jackson, Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s voices while he was too disoriented to distinguish the other voices. 

“As expected of my trusted assistant, you did so well Jackson.” Baekhyun laughed. 

“I don’t even know why you thought he was a better choice than Jisoo. It would have been easier to get her, he managed to defend himself earlier and even knocked out one of your men.” Jackson scoffed.

“Really? Hmm… Well doesn’t that mean that he has far better worth than you think then?” Baekhyun lilted. He felt a hand caressing his face, probably Baekhyun’s hand. “Have him prepared, the surprise event is about to begin.”

  
  
  


He still felt light-headed and he couldn’t move yet. After hearing Baekhyun and Jackson’s conversation earlier, he lost consciousness again. The next time that Sehun woke up, it was because of faint music playing and the sound of someone speaking through a microphone. He couldn’t see much because he was blindfolded but he could see figures of people in front of him, apart from that his hands were also bound. He could hear someone calling out numbers and he could also see movement coming from the crowd in front of him. Sehun tried to take a glance beside him and he noticed that he wasn’t alone on the stage. 

  
  
  


A surprise event. Sehun should have known, apart from the drugs this was the main event; an auction. Sehun felt sick in his stomach. This can’t be happening. 

His blindfold was pulled off and his whole face was exposed to the men and women in front of him. He tried to look down because he didn’t want to look at anyone but he was forced to tilt his head back up. He wanted to move but he couldn’t. His eyes scanned the crowd but he couldn’t see Jongin nor Wonshik. 

He heard the auctioneer calling out prices and he saw different people from the crowd raising their hands and taunting each other when they got the chance. Sehun didn’t want to listen to it, he’s not a product and so are the other people that are on the stage with him. They need to be saved. He should have informed Minho beforehand, he’s such an idiot. 

Sehun still found himself spacing out from time to time due to the drug that was injected into him. He wasn’t even able to notice when the auction ended. He recalled hearing a lot of complaints when the auctioneer proclaimed him as sold but he wasn’t even able to understand why. 

He was eventually dragged out of the stage and someone was putting the blindfold on him again. Sehun tried to struggle but despite his attempts being futile, he was able to count the other people that were sold off. Five girls and two other boys, they didn’t look like they were working at Dionysus like he was so they were probably taken from somewhere else. 

During the whole time that Sehun was being dragged around like a rag doll, he couldn’t help but think of Jongin. Where was he? And why was Wonshik not around either? He hoped that they were safe. As much as Sehun hates to admit it, Jongin was his only hope. 

Sehun expected to be brought upstairs to the private rooms but he could sense that he was bought somewhere else. He was shoved into a car and it drove off. He was sure that someone gave him another dose of the drug because he easily lost consciousness once again. 

  
  
  


When Sehun came to, he was on a bed. His mind was still muddled but at least he could move better. He tried getting up but that was when he realized that his other hand was handcuffed to the bed. 

His phone was no longer with him so contacting someone else was out of the picture. He could reach the bedside drawer so he tried opening that to see if there is anything he could use to get out. 

Sehun was completely dumbfounded when he saw the contents of the drawer. There was a gun, Sehun immediately checked to see if it was loaded but it wasn’t. He checked the second drawer and it felt like his heart stopped. Inside the drawer was a police badge, a badge that he is all too familiar with. 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


Sehun ravaged through the drawer in the hopes of finding the key for the handcuffs but there was no sign of it. He heard footsteps approaching together with a voice he has heard plenty of times. He didn’t want to believe it yet, this could just be one cruel dream for him but when the door opened, Sehun’s heart sank. 

“Oh, he’s awake. Thank you for granting my request, I know it was too sudden and I’m sure some of the guests were mad they couldn’t have him but it had to be done.” He flashed Sehun a mocking smile as he was speaking with someone on the phone. 

“Well he’s yours now,” He heard Jongdae’s voice. “He is an interesting character, I must say. Let’s hope that Kai doesn’t go berserk once he finds out that you took his toy.” 

_ They know.  _

“It’s such a shame, I wanted to keep him longer.” It was Baekhyun’s cheerful voice this time. “Don’t break him,  **_boss.”_ **

  
  


**Boss.** As if seeing him in this situation wasn’t shocking enough, he just had to find out this new information as well. The third boss. Jackson knew about it, no wonder he was also the one that shot the idea down a few days ago.

“Shut up and don’t call me that, Baekhyun.” 

“Whatever you say,  **_Chanyeol._ ** Have fun, I still have guests to attend to.” 

  
  


Chanyeol ended the call, his gaze was fixed on Sehun. He was just looking at the older man in horror, nothing could have ever prepared him for this. Chanyeol, his senior officer, a man he worked lots of cases with, a man that he trusted was actually a bad person all along. And it’s not just any bad person, he is one of the bosses of Dionysus, and based on what happened tonight, Sehun can already confirm that a lot of crimes are happening under the shady bar, smuggling of drugs, and human auctioning were included. 

The last time he talked to Chanyeol, it was before he went undercover. The case was already a failure right from that moment. 

  
  


“Y-you… why are you doing this?” He stammered. “Since when have you been a part of this?”

“Ever since Dionysus was built. Chen, Baekhyun, and I go way back, I was a rookie and I had to work on a case on them, specifically their families, but they made a proposal that I cannot refuse. Since then I have always been working with them. I make sure that the police don’t find evidence against them and I get profits from their business in exchange. It’s simple, really.”

Sehun glared at him. “You’re disgusting! How could you betray everyone like that! You swore an oath, detective Park.” 

Chanyeol snorted. “Big boss sounds better than Detective Park, doesn't it?" 

That confirmed it. The third boss exists and it's him. There was also no mole in the precinct, it was Chanyeol telling everything to Baekhyun and Jongdae. To think that he doubted the other officers in the precinct, Minho included. He underestimated their capability and that was what got him into this situation.

"Did Baekhyun and Jongdae know that I was a cop this whole time?" Sehun asked. 

"I didn't tell them that. I wanted to let you play detective a little longer." Chanyeol snickered. "You genuinely thought that you could take this place down. Not only that, you were working with Kai too! Honestly Sehun, you definitely surprised me there. I never thought that you'd actually work with your worst enemy." 

"What happened to Kai? And Wonshik too. Why weren't they there during the auction?" Sehun asked. 

"We obviously had to distract them. They were upstairs, Wonshik wanted to be a part of the drug business so he dragged Kai there with him. Of course we can't have them downstairs while we're selling you off, Kai would end up ruining our plans." 

"What do you know about Kai? That last case where you desperately wanted to arrest him, what was up with that?" 

"Kai is someone who is a hindrance to our plans. We have always wanted to take him down because he only interferes with our business. I always encourage you in cases against him because I believed that you had what it takes to have him arrested but I admit, I messed up on that last mission but I guess it all went well anyway because it brought you to Dionysus and you ended up crossing paths with Kai again. I did not expect you two to team up but I guess it's fine because now, Kai has taken a liking to you, and now, you are his weakness." 

"His weakness?" Sehun asked. 

"Don't play coy, the man has this wicked affection towards you. I hired someone to tail you and he even brought you to one of his residences many times. I didn't expect you to go along with it though. Why did you agree, Sehun? Were you that desperate to solve the case or was it because you're such a slut anyway?" 

Sehun did not reply, he only glared at the other. 

"What? It was amusing to hear your pathetic reports to Minho, was it worth it? Was the sex so good that you were willing to lie to your sergeant?" Chanyeol laughed at his face. 

"What… What do you want with me, Chanyeol? It's clear that I failed the case so why did you have to put me through this?" 

"Your pathetic case might be a failure already but we are not yet done with Kai. I want him gone and you are the key to provoking him." He smiled wickedly.

"You're a psycho." Sehun said in disgust. 

"You're in this  _ sickening  _ relationship with Kai so you're not any better." 

Sehun was about to make a retort when he heard something buzzing. Chanyeol took something from his other pocket, it was Sehun's phone. Someone must have given it to Chanyeol as well. 

"Speak of the devil, your psycho boyfriend is calling." Chanyeol said before answering the call. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin was livid. He had a bad hunch overall about tonight but he underestimated his enemies thinking that they wouldn't make any moves yet tonight. It was all obviously a big mistake because that ended up with Sehun being taken away. 

He was furious when he found out about the auction. He wanted to give Baekhyun and Jongdae a piece of his mind -- or a beating, whichever comes first -- but Wonshik calmed him down. 

"I know you're furious but shouldn't you prioritize looking for Sehun for now? You can't afford to waste time. The other guests said he was purchased by the boss, you need to figure out who that is." Wonshik had said. 

That cleared up Jongin's mind. He's right. He can destroy Dionysus some other time but for now, he needs to make sure that Sehun is okay. 

It angers him. He wanted to protect Sehun and keep him safe until he was done with his case but now, all he can do is to make sure that he'd be able to find Sehun and save him. 

He kept dialing Sehun's number just in case someone answers it or if that won't be the case then he could at least have someone trace his location. Fortunately, Sehun's phone was not turned off and it was eventually answered by someone. 

_ "You finally called, I was just having a talk with Sehun about you."  _

The voice sounded familiar but Jongin couldn't pinpoint who it was. "Who are you?" 

_ "A good friend of Sehun's."  _ Came the answer.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Jongin snarled. 

_ "I just need you to surrender yourself. Just come to the address that I'll send you, no weapons and no bodyguards. Disobey any of my conditions and it will be Sehun that suffers for it."  _

"Don't you dare touch him!" He hissed. 

_ "Then you better get here as soon as you can, Kim Kai."  _

  
  


The call was cut off. It didn't matter since Jongin was able to recognize the voice anyway. He remembered that voice when he ordered one of his men to pretend that he had an anonymous tip. 

Sehun's hot-blooded senior officer, Park Chanyeol. Who would have thought? He's one sneaky son of a bitch, that's for sure but he wasn't the only one. 

Jongin dialed a different number right after. He didn't want to resort to using his trump card but it's the best course of action that he could think of at the moment. 

_ "So you finally called,"  _ he heard a scoff. 

"I don't want to drag this any longer." Jongin replied. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sehun hissed in pain when the baton harshly hit his arm again. 

"Don't make this harder, Sehun. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Just tell me what you know about Kai." 

"I said I don't know." He spat. 

Another hit but this time it was against his stomach. His shirt was stripped off so it was easier to see the blooming bruises all over his skin. His left wrist was bleeding due to how much he had struggled against the handcuffs. 

"I tried to get my hands on those case files you worked on, but that annoying Captain Ahn made sure that no one else from the squad would get access to them. He is such a nuisance, both him and Minho. They have always favored you too, you know." 

Sehun gasped when he was whacked across the check. "Why were you favored? Did you fuck them too?" 

Sehun kicked him in the chest. Chanyeol winced but he easily retaliated by slapping Sehun on the face. "I wasn't favored." He panted. "I worked hard and they trusted me." 

"Trust huh?" Chanyeol chuckled. "Do you think they'd still trust you if they find out that you've been sleeping with Kai in exchange for intel that you could have gotten if you were patient and competent enough?" 

"Don't ever talk to me about being competent because the reason I got assigned to this case was because you messed up." He said with a sneer.

"No, you got assigned to this case because the sergeant and the captain were too soft to suspend you." Chanyeol remarked. "I wanted to help you capture Kai, but that guy has always been one step ahead of us. I never expected the sergeant to give you a case about Dionysus right after you messed up though. I didn't take action because I knew Kai was a VIP and I thought you'd mess up your priorities by focusing on him instead of the case but…" He laughed sadistically. "You even got him to work with you. You are an even bigger nuisance, Detective Sehun." 

"Aah!" He cried when his badly bruised arm was hit once again. There were tears forming at the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away. 

Would Jongin actually risk saving him? No, Sehun can't rely on that. He needs to get out of here himself. He has to save himself. 

Chanyeol's phone started ringing so he answered it. A smirk made its way onto his lips. "Kai really came here." He barked out a laugh. "Oh wow, Sehun. You must really mean a lot to him.” 

Chanyeol left him after that. Although Sehun could sense someone guarding the room outside, Chanyeol was still wrong for leaving him alone inside. Jongin really came to save him and as much as that thought made Sehun’s heart race, he had to push that all away.

He grabbed the duvet and bit into it as hard as he could. He took a deep breath and forcefully pulled his hand off of the handcuffs. He muffled his screams into the duvet, His wrist already stung but now there are even more cuts on his whole hand. He could barely move his hand once he got it out but at least he broke free. He grabbed the gun that he found earlier, he couldn’t find any bullets but he could still use it. 

The guard outside must have heard him moving around, he rushed inside but Sehun was fast enough. The man had a weapon but he was able to disarm him and knock him down. He took the man’s phone and sent a message to Minho’s number. 

_ Go to Dionysus now. 4 girls and 2 boys were auctioned. There are drugs on the wine bottles _

_ \- S _

He’ll just have to explain later but he hoped that Minho and his captain would take action quickly. They could arrest Baekhyun and Jongdae while he’ll take care of Chanyeol. 

Sehun got out of the room with the gun in his hand and the knife he took from the guard earlier in his pocket. His body was still suffering from the after-effects of the drug and he was also in pain due to the hits he suffered earlier but the adrenaline is what was keeping him up. 

Luckily, he only ran into two more men as he was running through Chanyeol’s place. The place was a huge mansion. What a bastard, this whole time he told Sehun that he lived in an apartment that was similar to his place. Money, power, and greed really bring out the worst in a person. 

Sehun heard a commotion happening outside, there were people fighting and shouting. He planned to take a different route so he could take a look and see how many people there were. He ran towards the other side in hopes of slipping out through a back door. 

He suddenly found himself crashing against someone’s chest. He nearly fell back if it wasn’t for the hand that suddenly grabbed his hand. “Sehun,” 

“Jongin,” Sehun breathily said.

“You’re hurt.” Jongin looked at his bleeding hand then the bruises all over his body. He looked furious. 

“W-why are you here? Didn’t Chanyeol tell you to come alone? So how were you…?” Sehun asked in confusion. 

“I did come alone, but I had backup. I didn’t bring any of my men when I arrived a few minutes earlier and he got arrogant.” Jongin explained. 

Sehun looked back at the mess that was happening outside. “Then who…?” His brows furrowed. 

Jongin held onto his arm firmly. “I need to get you to safety first, Sehun.” He said. 

Sehun broke out of his hold and his feet automatically took him to the mess that was going on outside. Jongin ran after him but as soon as he got closer to the fight that was going on outside, his knees trembled. 

Sehun’s eyes immediately went to Chanyeol who was currently down on the ground. That wasn’t what shocked him, what shocked him was the person that was currently pinning Chanyeol down. 

The man that was working with Jongin. The man that Sehun looked up to. His  **captain** , Ahn Bohyun, was there standing tall with his gun aimed at Chanyeol. 

  
  


“Sehun!” Jongin’s shout caught everyone’s attention. Bohyun looked up at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t supposed to see Bohyun. No wonder Jongin was trying to get him to leave earlier. 

“You! You have ruined all my plans!” Chanyeol furiously screamed. 

It all happened too fast. Chanyeol was able to fire a bullet at him and it hit him on the shoulder, his other men fired shots after that. Sehun was pulled back and he was shielded. 

Jongin shielded him. 

  
  


They both fell down onto the floor and the deafening sound of the shooting eventually stopped. “You okay?” Jongin roughly asked. 

Sehun couldn’t bring himself to answer. He was still shaken completely from everything he just found out. He instinctively held onto Jongin but he felt something against his hands. Jongin winced and Sehun’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the amount of blood. “N-no, no! Jongin!” He panicked. 

“Shhh, as long as you’re safe.” He said. 

“You can’t do this to me! No! Why did you save me? Jongin, please!” He sobbed. “Don’t die! Don’t you dare die on me!” 

Jongin managed to laugh despite the excruciating pain that he was feeling. “I wanted you safe, baby doll…” He pressed his lips against Sehun’s bruised cheek. 

“Jongin? Jongin!” He began to uncontrollably sob when the other lost consciousness. 

  
  


Sehun could barely pay attention to his surroundings after that. He recalled more police officers arriving and he heard ambulances coming too. The last thing he remembered was being separated from Jongin. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The operation against Dionysus was a success. Sehun’s message to Minho wasn’t too late. They were able to raid the bar on the same night. The police were able to locate the drugs and the six people that were auctioned that night were all saved. The buyers were arrested and so were all the other people involved including Baekhyun and Jackson. Jongdae was able to get away but there were teams that were looking for him and he was blocked from leaving the country. The other VIPs that were caught in the event were brought in for questioning as well. Chanyeol was brought to a hospital since Bohyun shot him but he will be transferred to jail as soon as he recovers. The news about Dionysus was all over the media too, it was safe to say that the establishment will be closed down as soon as possible. 

Sehun didn’t think he was successful. He was played by Chanyeol the whole time. The only reason why this happened was because they got too impatient to take Jongin down and used Sehun against him but they didn’t foresee one fact: That Jongin was working with Captain Ahn this whole time. 

Sehun was confined in a VIP room at a private hospital. Jongin was in a separate room, he has yet to wake up. Sehun wasn’t allowed to have guests besides his captain.

“What are you going to do to me now that I found out about your secret?” Sehun asked, his voice sounded defeated. He was exhausted in every aspect. 

“I don’t want to be your enemy, Sehun.” 

“You’re working with Kai.” Sehun said. “This whole time you know that I always wanted to put him behind bars. I always wondered why he was always a step ahead of me. I thought I wasn’t doing my job right but it turns out it was because of you. How are you any different from Chanyeol?” 

“I will not waste my time to convince you that I am not a bad person, but I also want you to know that I wouldn’t harm you. Jongin won’t harm you.” 

“Since when have you been working with him? And why did you start working with him?” 

“Our families have known each other since we were young. He’s a good friend of mine.” Bohyun explained.

Sehun laughed lifelessly, Jongin told him that he didn’t need any friends. What a fucking liar. 

“I became a cop while he inherited his father’s business. As I was working I just realized that sometimes, justice wasn’t enough and the laws are messed up. The world is going to fucked up either way, why should I be at the weaker side?” He said with a smile. 

Sehun felt chills at the disturbing thought. “How about Wonshik? What part does he play in this? I heard he assisted the police when they raided the bar that night.” 

“The assemblyman is a good friend of mine and he always makes donations to our precinct. I had to make sure that Wonshik’s name stays clean as we take down that place. Throughout the whole time, Jongin was able to convince Wonshik to work with him instead. When Jongin found out that Chanyeol took you, he told Wonshik to stay behind and keep watch. You did a perfect job though, you sent Minho that text and they were able to get things done. Wonshik played his part well by assisting, he wasn’t suspected because in the records, he has only been a VIP member there for less than a month. Jongin promised him a reward in return.” 

Sehun rubbed his palms against his face as he shuddered. Psychos. They are all psychos. 

Sehun was simply a pawn in all of this. He felt foolish, he felt used. He made mistakes, he went against what he stood for all because of the case but in the end, he was still lied to. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


That night, Sehun hazily woke up when he felt a hand caressing his face. He slowly opened his eyes, the room was dark but he was able to recognize Jongin so easily. “You’re awake.” Sehun gasped. 

He slowly sat up but neither of them made a move after that. Sehun was torn between giving him a hug for saving his life or wanting to punch him on the face for lying to him. 

“You must have a lot to say to me.” Jongin began. 

Sehun has been thinking of this moment. What will he say to Jongin as soon as he wakes up? He came up with different scenarios in his head but in the end, he really wasn’t prepared for it at all. 

He felt all his bottled-up emotions being shaken up. He felt overwhelmed. He suddenly slapped Jongin on the face and without even giving him any time to recover, he pulled him in for a kiss. He felt his tears falling as he was kissing him. Jongin cupped his face and gently wiped his tears away. 

When they pulled apart, his eyes met Jongin’s. He felt his heart clenching because his eyes were full of affection and care. It wasn’t fair. How can Sehun hate him when he looks at him like that? 

“You ruined me,” His voice broke. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin says, his lips brushed against his cheek. “I’m sorry for lying, I’m sorry if you felt used, I’m sorry for hurting you.” He brushed the hair that was covering Sehun’s face. “It’s selfish of me to say this but my feelings for you are real.”

“No…” Sehun weakly disagreed. 

“I love you, Sehun.” 

Sehun feels like he can’t breathe. He stopped himself from sobbing but a new set of tears streamed down his face once again. How can a heartfelt confession be so painful? 

“I hate that I’m in love with you, Jongin.” 

Jongin pulled him in for an embrace. “I’ll be leaving by tomorrow morning.” He said.

Sehun lightly pushed him away. “You’re what?” 

“I have to leave and I won’t be coming back for a while. You deserve to know that.” 

“But… but you -- you have to pay for the things you’ve done wrong.” 

“I’m not involved in the Dionysus case, Sehun. I am a customer and Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae all wanted to take me down but I haven’t done anything illegal under that case.” 

Sehun shook his head. “Not just that, I meant all your other previous cases. You and Capta-- Bohyun. You can’t just escape.” 

Jongin smiled somberly. “I have to go anyway. I won’t change even if I love you, Sehun.” 

“You’re a cruel man, Jongin.” Sehun said with a bitter laugh. “I won’t stop. One of these days, I have to put you in jail. You need to pay for your wrongdoings.” 

“Surprise me, Detective Sehun.” 

Sehun now understood why the confession was painful. This is their fate. Jongin won’t change for him and Sehun won’t do it for Jongin too, not when everything is this complicated. It was painful because he knows that it ends here. No matter how heartfelt the confession was or how real their feelings were, they have to end it here. 

When Jongin pulled him in for another kiss and slowly pushed him down onto the bed, Sehun knew what it meant. A goodbye. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


More than a month has passed ever since the case with Dionysus. A lot has changed since then. Sehun was praised as soon as he came back because it was a big case, everyone thought he was going to apply for the sergeant’s exam to get his promotion but he surprised them all by requesting to be put on desk duty for the next two months instead. Sehun needed a break and after that case, he’s not sure he’s ready to be back in the field just yet. 

They had a new captain since Captain Ahn suddenly had to  _ move  _ to another country. No one else questioned it but everyone was upset. Sehun didn’t want to ruin it so he told no one else about the truth. He didn’t have any evidence after all.

“Hey Sehun, someone is looking for you.” Minho said. 

Sehun looked over to the waiting room and his eyes widened in genuine surprise when he saw Jisoo. He stood up from his desk and made his way towards her. 

“Can you spare a few minutes? I want to talk to you privately.” She said. 

Sehun looked at the clock, it was almost his break time anyway and he was done with his paperwork a few minutes ago. “Sure.”

  
  


They went to a nearby cafe, Jisoo bought him coffee. The first few minutes were spent in awkward silence until Jisoo finally spoke up. “I wanted to thank you.” 

Sehun looked up at her. “Huh?” 

“A month ago, I was just baffled when I saw the news about the bar. I had no idea what was going on and I was more frustrated about the fact that I lost my job.” She chuckled. “But the more I found out, the more I realized how horrible that place really was. I was called in for questioning and one of the officers told me about your police report. You said you overheard a conversation about how I was…” She pursed her lips. “I was about to be auctioned if you didn’t come along.” 

Sehun gulped. It must have been difficult for her to process everything. She regarded everyone in the workplace with respect and she was nice to everyone. It’s scary to think about what could have happened if Sehun didn’t go undercover. 

“I wanted to personally thank you,” Jisoo said. “I’m working as a barista now, I thought I should stay away from bars for a while.” She laughed. “I know it must have been tough on you as well, if you ever need someone to talk to, just contact me. Coffee is on me.” 

“I appreciate that.” Sehun said with a smile. 

They spent a few minutes catching up and then exchanging numbers. Sehun left the cafe with a smile on his face. It was only a simple talk but it meant a lot. For the past month, Sehun has been harsh on himself for the wrong decisions he made while he was undercover. A part of the reason why he requested to be put on desk duty was because he felt like a horrible detective. He didn’t feel qualified enough especially after working with  Jongin Kai. Jisoo thanking him personally was like a reminder that despite what happened, there has been a good outcome from all that.

He helped people. 

  
  


Minho was the first to notice when he came back to the bullpen. “Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you looking like you’re in a good mood. Why? Do you like her?” He teased. 

Sehun snorted. “She’s someone that I helped from my last case. She just thanked me.” 

“And you’re smiling like that because?” 

“I’m reminded of why I love my job.” He replied sheepishly. 

Minho proudly smiled. “It’s nice to have you back. Think you’re ready to go back to the field? We need you out there. It’s a waste of talent to have you on desk duty.” 

“Baby steps, sarge. I’ll file a request once I’m ready.” 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He looked like he’s in a good mood today. It’s been a while but it’s nice to see him smiling again. He’ll be back in the field soon.  _

  
  
  
  


He unblinkingly stared at the message on the screen before a smile finally made its way to his lips. He heard a scoff beside him. 

“I can’t believe you’re still making me keep contact with Minho just so you could get updates about Sehun.” Bohyun groaned. 

“Why? This is the only way to get updates on him without him suspecting anything. You told me to give him a break.” Jongin retorted.

“Yes and I also meant that you should get a break from him as well. This is just making me feel sorry for both of you.” The former captain complained.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan to disrupt his newfound peace just yet.” Jongin said. Bohyun received another picture and this time, Minho sent a picture. It was a picture of Sehun, he looked like he was trying to stop Minho from taking a picture but he had a smile on his face anyway. His hair was no longer blond and it was back to its natural jet black color, he looked nice, pretty even. 

A month ago, he didn’t expect that he’d be able to easily tell Sehun that he loves him and he didn’t expect Sehun to say it back either. Jongin wondered if they were just caught in the moment or if that was truly how they felt. Either way, it’s their obsession that led them to where they were. 

Sehun’s obsession with putting Jongin behind bars and Jongin’s obsession with always being a step ahead of Sehun. During the time that they were working together, that obsession ended up turning to affection in some wicked and twisted way.

Jongin smiled once again as he looked at Sehun’s picture.

  
  


“Until the next time we meet, baby doll.” 


End file.
